Confusões na Wammy's
by Nicegirl100
Summary: Cada órfão na Wammy's tem suas respectivas características , umas mais peculiares que as outras ,popularmente , eles são considerados loucos , porém entre eles , são apenas gênios incompreendidos. FICHAS FECHADAS Idéia original: Pisces Luna
1. Chapter 1

Olha eu aqui de novo 3

Agora to com uma fic de fichas na cabeça 3²

Esta certo então , vo explica como essa treta vai funciona...

A História se passa na Wammy's House , ou seja , é totalmente alternativa sem caso Kira!  
Você será uma linda órfã da Wammy's e..se eu contar o resto , estraga "

_**Eu escolherei somente 3 para participar , então capriche!!**_

**Ficha:**

Nome: (não precisa ser em ordem japonesa e sim , ponha seu sobrenome 3)

**Codinome:** (por exemplo , o nome do Mello é Mihael Keehl , já o codinome é Mello 3)

(idem

**Aparência:** (sejam detalhistas 3)

**Personalidade: **(Aqui ponha todos os distúrbios que sua personagem tem x3)

**História:** (porque na dá para você ter ido pra Wammy's porque seus pais te matricularam não é?)

**Em que posição se encontra: **(Quer dizer qual seu nível , por exemplo ,o Near é o 1º ,já o Mello o 2º , escolham a partir do 5º lugar para baixo)

**Como trata as pessoas ao seu redor: **(Por exemplo , o Near é indiferente e frio não dando atenção à ninguém , já o Matt só fala com o Mello ,sendo um mala com os outros)

**Par**: (Mais que um okay, e se é na Wammy's , só da para pegar o Mello , o Matt , o Near e o L , okay?)

**Como você o trata no começo , no meio e no fim:** ("no começo ela o odiava , a considerava como mais um estorvo , mas com o passar do tempo , percebeu o quão importante ele era..." entenderam?)

**Como ele te trata no começo , no meio e no fim: **(leia acima)

**Como se declaram: **(eu posso vir a mudar isto , ou melhorar do meu jeito , mas eu preciso ter uma idéia , sim?)

É isso minna san 3

Talvez eu só possa postar o next chapter na semana que vem..por causa das provas 3

Sayonaráááááá!!!! 


	2. Escolhidosssss

Povo! Olha eu aqui de novo! 

Sim! Eu trago boas e..más..notícias..

A boa é que eu tenho aqui os escolhidos!A má é que são só três né? XD

Mas não se preocupem , os que não foram escolhidos , irão ter participação na fic , nem que for de relance entende?Mas não terão relações com os órfãos...

Antes de tudo , eu devo dizer-lhes que eu amei as fichas!Todas elas!Eu podia ver um pedaço da alma de cada um nelas

Como eu disse antes , é uma fic SEM caso Kira!Mas que acontece na Wammy's House , foram três escolhidas que participarão junto da minha OC zinha...

Sem mais delongas , as fichas escolhidas são:

**Near Haru Yuki [Hanna : **Eu amei o espírito de mãe da Hanna!!!Perfeita para o Near!!E se bobear , poderá vir a ser uma salvação para minha OC..bom , você verá..!

**Mello Shizuka Tobarim [Suchí : **Nossa calma! O Mello é seu!!!Essa daí não vai se dar muito bem com a OC zinha da Luly aqui "

**L Alanes Anne Kimura [Ale-ann :** Pode ficar com o L sim , é todin seu!!!Gostei muito da sua ficha!Apesar de ter sido feita no colégio xD (tenta fazer o tópico "como se declaram" só para mim ter uma idéia! Onegai!!! )

Essas foram as fichas escolhidas!MUUUUITO obrigada a todos que participaram , e aqueles que não foram escolhidos , porque não tentam fazer uma fic de fichas de Death Note por si mesmos?Eu sei que vocês são capazes disso!!!!!

Agora a ficha da minha OC zinha...

Nome: Luiza Bakugami

Codinome:Last

Aparência: Pele branca , cabelos loiros escuros , mais puxados pro vermelho , sempre presos sem franja , são bem longos.Possui olhos azuis penetrantes , não é lá muito atraente ,ou seja , pouco peito e bunda (não tem tendência "Tsunadescas"). Usa sempre roupas largas , ama jogar videogames.

Personalidade: Digamos que a menina seria uma versão feminina do Mello , é meio esquentada , é extremamente orgulhosa e odeia perder.Não a subestime ,ou ela vai te mostrar do que é capaz EM DOBRO , ou simplesmente vai te encher de porrada .

Posição: 4º (xD)

Como trata as pessoas a seu redor: Last simplesmente acha que todas as pessoas são seres preconceituosos , imundos , que aquele orfanato não passa de uma prisão onde reina um clima de eterna competição para ver que ira substituir o tal suposto grande detetive mundial , não despreza o L , na verdade , o odeia pois quando entrara pela primeira vez no Wammy's e fizera o primeiro teste de QI , o resultado foi 4ª , isso fez com que todos os alunos começassem a desprezar a menina , afinal , ela havia acabado de chegar e jpa havia furado fila?Ninguém mexia com Near , pois ele era o primeiro , nem com Mello , pois ele tinha fama de ser meio descontrolado , e já que Matt estava sempre com Mello , não fazia muita diferença , Mas Last era alvo fácil , logo começou a sofrer bulling , isso fez com que Last começasse a se auto-defender usando o punho , isso a tornou agressiva , por esse motivo , hoje em dia o único amigo que possui é Near , sempre protegendo de quem é que estivesse tentando chegar perto dele.

Par:Matt!

Acho que é isso ai! Até o primeiro capítulo pessoal!


	3. Encontro

Vamos ao primeiro capítulo! Vou tentar colocar todas vio? ºoo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.º

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOOOOOOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoo

Existem inúmeros orfanatos no mundo todo ,cada um com suas normas , regras , cada um com seus próprios órfãos ,porém , há somente um único orfanato onde seus órfãos são os mais diferentes de todos , um orfanato aonde todos os órfãos tem apenas um único objetivo , conseguir substituir o maior e melhor dos detetives , L esse local é chamado de Wammy's House, como assim é conhecido mundialmente , mas será que todos lutam pelo mesmo objetivo?Mesmo em qualquer civilizada sociedade há aqueles que são contra os ideais e seguem seus próprios ..

Por entre os corredores de tal soberba construção , reina sempre um ar de competição ,os órfãos mais aplicados normalmente não confiam nos outros , há poucas amizades lá no meio ,mas há sempre os grupos, que mesmo não sendo amigos tão confiáveis .ainda possuem o apoio do grupo , sempre se juntando para fazer algo maior , afinal essa a tendência do ser humano , se unir para prosperar , só há um problema , eles também tendem a pisar nos outros para alcançar o que desejam.

Apenas alguns se destacam na Wammy's , esses são aqueles que se diferenciam do resto , eles possuem a capacidade de perceber coisas que os outros órfãos não , fazendo isso eles são os que mais tem chance de substituírem o L , esse é o grande problema , esses órfãos são normalmente um tanto odiados pelos outros , por isso alguns deles são agredidos , ou simplesmente ignorados , tendo somente a si mesmos como amigos.

É em meio a esse clima de eterna competição que começa a nossa história , uma história que um dia pôs fim a tudo que os assombrava.

Era tarde da noite na Wammy's , todos os órfãos se encontravam deitados em suas camas em seus respectivos quartos sonhando as maiores e mirabolantes aventuras , fantasias que pudessem imaginar , exceto por uma pessoa , um ser pequeno de cabelos tão alvos quanto a roupa que usava , olhos negros , ele se encontrava sentado em sua cama enrolando com o dedo uma de suas alvas mexas , ele era Near , o número um , ele era o que tinha 99 ,9 por cento de chance de ser o novo L , parecia ter acabado de se levantar , possuía leves olheiras , parecia não conseguir dormir , o garoto albino saiu de sua cama e vagarosamente se aproximou da cama o ao lado onde dormia sua companheira de quarto , cutucou-a algumas vezes.

-Last...ei...Last – o albino continuava a cutucar a menina , até ela se mexer , levantar um pouco , esfregar os olhos e se acostumar com a claridade que vinha de um único abajur ligado na mesa de cabeceira do albino.

-O que foi Near...? – disse a menina bocejando , era uma garota um tanto pequena , um pouco só maior que Near , seus cabelos eram loiros puxados para o vermelho , estavam presos de um jeito folgado (estilo Neji) , eles atingiam um pouco mais do final de suas costas , possui grandes olhos azuis que agora expressavam o cansaço da pequena

ela vestia uma camiseta larga branca e uma bermuda preta também larga , a menina se sentou na cama e olhou para o albino de um jeito um tanto tedioso.

-Não consigo dormir... – o albino falara desanimado , há dias que não dormia direito , e toda noite acordava a menina.

-Oh..certo então –a menina tinha um jeito de fazê-lo dormir , o problema é que esse jeito só durava por mais duas horas , até o albino acordá-la novamente para que ela o ajudasse de novo , isso já havia se tornado rotina , nem Last nem Near tinham uma boa noite de sono à dias ,a menina já estava cansada de ter que acordar durante a madrugada para ajudar o albino.

A menina sai da cama meio que vagarosamente e pegou no canto do quarto algo que lembrava um instrumento musical, na verdade era um que ela mesma havia feito sozinha , ela dizia ser uma guitarra , percebeu-se que a menina tentara assemelhar "aquilo" ao uma Gibson Les Paul , sua guitarra preferida , ma não dera muito certo , voltou a sua cama , sentou-se , Near , deitou-se em sua própria cama e fechou os olhos , a menina começou a dedilhar nas cordas de sua Les Paul mal feita , mas que por acaso , o som se assemelhava a de uma verdadeira Les Paul , tocava uma música suave , era uma melodia que inventava na hora , não tinha nome , nem identidade , mas aquela musica fazia o albino dormir , e logo em seguida a menina se deitava novamente e só iria ser acordada daqui duas horas pelo mesmo albino e repetiria o processo até os primeiros raios do sol invadirem pelas janelas, o quarto dos órfãos.

O sol saia por entre o horizonte e sua calorosa luz aquecia os quartos de todos na Wammy's , pouco a pouco as crianças levantavam-se de suas camas para enfrentar outro dia de intensos estudo e árdua competição , em um quarto da ala leste do orfanato 3 órfãs dormiam profundamente , os primeiros raios de sol inundaram o quarto fazendo uma das três órfãs se levantar assustada , aquela luz obstruía sua visão , a menina respirava rápido , num movimento rápido ela pulou de sua cama e sorrateiramente fechou as cortinas do quarto deixando o quarto escuro o suficiente para poder enxergar , a menina ainda estava ofegante , ela sentou-se no chão abraçando as próprias pernas , a pequena agitação no quarto fez uma outra órfã acordar e encontrar a outra menina no chão.

-Suichí!!! – a menina que acabara de acordar correu para o encontra da que estava debruçada no chão – Suichí! Suichí , você está bem?

A menina Suichí era uma garota pequena e meio mirradinha de longos cabelos castanhos e pele alva , possui olhos da cor rosa claro, usava uma camisola larga e um short meio curto de cores branco e roxo claro.

-Hanna san..o sol..- a menina falava já mais calma.

Hanna , uma garota pequena ,porém maior que Suichí , possuía longos cabelos azuis , pele morena e olhos verde-musgo , vestia uma blusa de manga comprida azul e uma calça da mesma cor.

-Esta tudo bem Suichí san! – a morena acalmava a Suichí – Não há o que se preocupar...

Suichí já estava mais calma ,a menina possuía um trauma de infância , ela tem um medo incomum ao sol , por esse motivo ela possui uma pele tão alva. A menina se levantou e abraçou a amiga de cabelos azulados.

-Arigatou Hanna san – a menina agora sorria.

-Há..tudo bem Suichi chan!Agora vai se arrumar pois temos aula! – a morena disse sorrindo – Eu vou acordar a Ale.

-Hai! – e a menina de pele alva se retirou para o banheiro levando consigo as roupas que usaria durante o dia.

Hanna iria acordar agora a terceira órfão no quarto , mas não usaria de nenhum método selvagem , usaria o seu método aquele que fazia as pessoas alegres , colocou-s eperto da adormecida órfão a pôs-se a cantar uma simples música.

_37 years ago a witch done put a spell on me  
A spell where when I'm talkin' I'm singin' it with glee.  
When you're always singin' you got to live alone  
That's why I made this mountain shack my home._

And when you're on the mountain, you got no guarantees  
That life will turn up roses or turn out as you please.  
When you're on the mountain, there's lots to be a'feared  
That's why this here old mountain goat's prepared! 

Be prepared, be prepared,  
This lesson must be shared,   
This lesson must be shared,  
Be prepared!

Be prepared, be prepared,  
And unless you got a spare,  
You got one life, so handle it with care!

A menina cantava como uma verdadeira deusa , cada nota que saia de sua boca poderia ser capaz de fazer a pessoal mais triste do mundo sorrir , era como o tônico da vida em forma sonora , mesmo a música menos emocionante do mundo ,se tornaria maravilhosa uma vez cantada pela menina Hanna.__

I got horns that open bottles,  
And I got horns that hold my keys,   
I got horns that when you turn 'em right, they help me watch TV.

_I got horns that open pickle jars,  
And horns that come with hair,   
I got horns that hang my other horns -  
I always come prepared._

Be prepared, be prepared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
Be prepared!

Be prepared, be prepared,  
And unless you got a spare,  
You got one life, so handle it with care!

Yeeeheeeee! Keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicle at all times!

Ale já havia acordado a algum tempo , só estava esperando Hanna terminar sua canção , a voz melodiosa da garota ecoava pelos corredores da Wammy's trazendo uma certa paz para os corações de todos , era um fenômeno estranho , mas que era real , alias ,surreal.

_  
__Ooooooh, an avalanche is comin' and I do not feel prepared,  
It's rumblin' like a mountain lion - I must say that I'm scared,  
And if not for the witch's spell you'd hear just how I scream,  
But since I'm only singin', I'll just yodel 'til we're creamed!_

-Bravo! – Ale ann aplaudia entusiasmada – Muito bom mesmo! Sua voz é linda Hanna san!

-Arigatou Ale ann-san.- a menina Hanna falava sorrindo.

Ale-ann , a última a acordar era a mais alta entre as outras ,possuía longos cabelos dourados e ondulados e olhos verde-jade cativantes ,usava uma camisola amarela.

-Sabe Hanna san , são coisas simples como essa – a loira falava – que faz agente se sentir totalmente sua melodia inicial.

Ale sempre falava sobre essa tal "melodia inicial" , nunca entenderam muito bem o que ela queria dizer com isso , mas a melodia inicial era como que o fluído de cada pessoal , um fluído que todos possuem ao nascer , mas que pode vir a desaparecer se a pessoa não se encontrar , se a pessoa não souber quem ela é , a pessoa não ser feliz , a melodia inicial era como o centro da vida de cada um , era algo mágico.

Ale pulou para fora de sua cama , pegou umas roupas em seu armário e virou-se novamente para Hanna.

-Vamos indo Hanna san! – a loira falava sorrindo para a companheira – Se não chegaremos atrasada para o café da manhã , ai já viu né?

-aa..hai! – a menina dos cabelos azuis , também pegou algumas peças de roupa e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

O refeitório já se encontrava lotado de órfãos , a algazarra era enorme , alguns já formavam fila para pegar comida ,outras até já estavam comendo , as três garotas desciam a escada principal e iam e direção ao refeitório , mas pararam ao ouvir um burbúrio dentro de um das salas , elas olharam uma para outra e decidiram mutuamente ver o que estava acontecendo naquela salinha , viramaquele que era denominado Mello , o segunda da Wammy's discutindo com uma garota menor que ele e igualmente loira de cabelos cacheados , a menina parecia estar protegendo Near ,a menina apresentava um grande corte em sua bochecha e Mello em sua testa , parecia que a qualquer momento iam sair se matando , mas um ruivo , que se encontrava sentado em um dos cantos da sala , se levantou e foi até Mello.

-Vamos Mello – o ruivo falava calmo – Acho que você já descontou toda a sua raiva na Last.

-Não! Eu ainda não acertei a coisa Albina ali! – Mello rosnava apontando para Near que permanecia indiferente.

-Se quiser vir nele vai ter que me matar primeiro! – a pequena dizia determinada , esperando que o loiro avançasse.

-CALA A BOCA SEU MINI PROJETO DE SER HUMANO! – o garoto gritava com raiva.

-VEM CALAR ENTÃO SENHOR SEGUNDO LUGAR! – a pequena respondia com a mesma raiva de Mello.

-ORA SUA...- o loiro iria tentar alguma coisa , mas o ruivo o parou e fez um sinal para eles irem embora , o loiro respirou fundo e assentiu ,saindo da sala mas lançando um olhar assassino para a pequena , ambos não perceberam a presença das três garotas na porta , as três entraram na sala e foram de encontro aquela menina que estava com a mão sobre o corte no rosto.

-Você está bem? – Hanna perguntava preocupada tentando enxugar o sague com um pano.

Hanna estava com os cabelos azuis amarrados em dois coques laterais ,porém duas mexas ficavam em frente ao rosto , usava um short preto e uma blusa de manga comprida azul lisa e nos pés um par de chinelos igualmente azuis.

-Estou...Não me toque..- a menina falava lançando um olhar de desprezo para a garota dos cabelos azuis.

-Mas você precisa...

-Não...me...toque! – a menina repetia com ódio , recusando a oferta de ajuda de Hanna.

A menina de cabelos azuis apenas se distanciou de Last que saiu da sala bufando.

-Não sub julguem a Last – o albino se manifestava pela primeira vez- ela estava apenas me protegendo.

-Mas afinal que era o loiro?- perguntava Suichí que se encontrava encostada na porta da salinha ,a menina havia prendido os longos cabelos castanhos em duas Maria Chiquinhas

constituídas por várias trancinhas , algumas coloridas outras não , suas unhas estavam pintadas de todos os tons de rosa imagináveis , usava uma blusa da manga curta rosa lisa e folgada , junto de uma saia que ia até um poço antes do joelho branca também lisa e nos pés usava um par de sandálias pretas com meia igualmente rosa.

-Ele é Mello – o albino havia pausado por um momento e olhou nos olhos de Suivhí – o ex melhor amigo de Last.

-Ele?Como assim Near san? – perguntou meio tímida Ale ann , a menina usava um jeans liso com uma blusa de manga comprida verde também lisa e um par de tênis meio surrados brancos ,os cabelos ficavam soltos , ela olhava para Near com seus grandes orbes jade que a encarava tediosamente.

-É uma longa história...mas é verdade...bom , com a sua licença eu me retiro – o albino saiu da sala vagarosamente ,deixando confusas as três garotas.

Hanna observou o garoto sair da sala , sempre o achara um garoto um tanto distante demais , essa foi a primeira que vez que conseguiu trocar algumas palavras com o albino , ele a intrigava um pouco , queria poder conseguir desvenda-lo , mas era sempre impedida por essa garota Last , ela nunca permitia que ninguém se aproximasse do garoto albino , era como se ela tivesse tomado posse.Aquela garota era irritante.

-Essa garota – começou Ale ann – ela apenas perdeu sua Melodia Inicial...- ela continuou – ela não é assim porque gosta , ela tenta parecer forte e acha que não precisa de ninguém...mas na verdade...

-Ela precisa de amigos... – Suichí completou o raciocínio de Ale.

Hanna não havia pensado nisso , mas ainda sim não gostava do fato da menina fechar Near para o mundo.

Logo após o café da manhã , a Wammy's deu início as aulas do dia , em uma mesma sala estavam juntos Matt , Mello , Near , Last , Hanna , Suichí , Ale ann e outros 30 órfãos.

As carteiras eram em quartetos , Last havia chegado em cima da hora , o único lugar vago era um lá na frente da sala onde sentavam exatamente as três órfãs que conheceu de manhã , já estava mais calma , mas assim mesmo não iria se desculpar ,era orgulhosa demais para isso , atravesso a sala sendo seguida por olhares de todos os alunos que a olhavam ou com desprezo ou com indiferença , sentou-se na extremidade daquela mesma carteira sem olhar para as três que a olhavam um tanto curiosas.

O professor entrou em sala , dava passos lentos , cada um que via o professor se assustava , começou m pequeno burbúrio na sala , o professor estava demorando mais do que deveria para atravessar a sala , tanto as três órfãs quanto Last , Matt , Mello e Near perceberam isso e se viraram para ver o que por acaso estava acarretando tal pequeno atraso do professor , e também se assustaram , vagaroso e curvado , vinha andando lentamente quem era conhecido como melhor detetive do mundo L.

L carregava vários papeis e uma pasta , o detetetive colocou-os sobre a mesa do profesor e se virou para a turma.

-Como vocês devem já saber ,eu sou L - o detetive começou – Eu serei o professor de vocês até o final do semestre.

Todos na sala ficaram estáticos ,em silêncio , isso era quase que um sonho realizado parab a maioria dos órfãos ali presentes.

-E por qual motivo? – Last se manifestou fazendo com que todos os olhares recaíssem-se sobre ela , questionar o L era tão grave quanto um crime para or órfãos, mas amenina ia contra essa veneração ao detetive.

-Essa é a turma com a maior capacidade mental e QI dentre todas – o detetive respondeu com um dedo na boca e olhando curioso para a menina - Achamos que vocês têm capacidade suficiente para acompanhar meus raciocínios.

-Sim , mas e os outros casos de nível mundial? – agora quem havia perguntado era uma outro órfão ,a menina dos olhos jade , Ale que olhava para o detetive de um jeito tão interrogador quando Last , os outros órfãos se espantaram , duas órfãs questionado o L em uma mesma sala?

-Bom , Watari cuidará de tudo até o meu retorno – L disse agora olhando para Ale ann com um pequeno sorriso quase que indescritível – Mas agora eu quero que vocês venham em ordem alfabética se apresentar aqui na frente , eu gostaria de conhecer bem cada um de vocês e ver suas qualidades e defeitos.

Todos assentiram ,L pegou uma folha de papel em cima de sua mesa e chamou a primeira da lista – Ale ann – a menina que se encontrava entre Last e Hanna ,se levantou e posicionou-se em frente á sala.

-Ale ann san...-o detetive analisava a menina da cabeça aos pés – Você cresceu heim?

-E você continua o mesmo - a menina respondeu , a sala estava cada vez mais pasma , a menina além de questionar o L , ainda o conhecia e o tratava com um amigo próximo?

L a conhecia por que a garota já havia sido suspeita de um dos casos mundiais em que L se envolveu , porém foi inocentada , L acabou se tornando amigo da garota , mas já fazia alguns anos ,a menina havia crescido bastante desde aquela época , como L havia percebido , já estava desenvolvida e totalmente formada ,quase de sua altura.

-Esta cm 16 anos não é?Continua em 8ª posição? – o detetive continuou com aquele toque amigável nas palavras , o que deixava boa parte da sala enciumada.

-Não , agora estou na 6ª , e sim tenho 16 anos –a menina falou sorrindo

-Me fale um de seus talentos – o detetive pediu a menina , a menina parou e pensou um pouco , talento?Talento?Não conseguiu encontrar nenhum concreto.

-Acho que – a menina falou desanimada – não possuo nenhum...

O detetive sorriu malandro – Não não...- a menina virou-se assustada para o detetive , então ela possuía um talento? – Você consegue enxergar o que há de bom dentro de cada pessoa – o detetive comentou – você consegue...

-Ver a melodia inicial de cada um..-a menina completou o detetive sorrindo.

-Exatamente – o detetive finalizou –pode sentar-se – a menina obedeceu e os órfãos continuaram a ser chamados.

Last colocou a cabeça sobre a mesa , Melodia Inicial?O que cada u tem de bom em seu interior , Last pensou no que ela tinha de bom interior mente ,mas , não achou nada , achou que não possuía tal Melodia ,era desprezada por todos ,perdera o melhor amigo e fechava um garoto para o mundo protegendo-o de mais , realmente Last era podre por dentro. Ela sentiu um papel dobrado cair sobre seu braço , ela o pegou , viu se não era de ninguém e o abriu.

_Eu posso ver sua Melodia Inicial , e posso dizer que ela é uma das mais brilhantes._

_Ale ann._

Last se virou para encarar a menina dos olhos Jade , safiras e jades se encontraram , a menina Ale sorriu , Last simplesmente tentou descobrir sua melodia inicial.

-Hanna – o detetive chamou finalmente a garota dos cabelos azuis , ela se levantou e foi até a frente da sala.

-Diga-me um pouco a seu respeito – L pediu para a garota.

-Eu sou Hanna ,estou na 7ª posição – Hanna falou meio tímida – e eu gosto de cantar , principalmente para ajudar os pequeninos a dormir.

-Cantar ? – o detetive falou surpreso – poderia nos dar uma demonstração?

-Com prazer – a menina parou um pouco ,pensou numa música boa , pigarreou e começou :

You've found hope 

_You've found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy_

_Made it free_

_Made you hurt til you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_But baby ,that's how love goes._

_You'll fly and you'll crawl_

_God knows even angel fall_

_No such thing as you lost at all_

_God knos even angels fall_

_It's a secrete_

_No one tells_

_One day it's heaven _

_One day it's hell_

_It's not fairytale,take it from me_

_That's the way it's suppose to be._

_You'll fly and you'll crawl_

_God knows even angel fall_

_No such thing as you lost at all_

_God knos even angels fall_

_You laugh , you cry ,no one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all_

_You're on the ride_

_Youmight as well_

_Open your eyes._

_You'll fly and you'll crawl_

_God knows even angel fall_

_No such thing as you lost at all_

_God knos even angels fall_

_Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

Todos da sala ,inclusive o detetive estavam meio que pasmos , a voz da garota trazia paz para dentro de cada , um ,era como mágica, de repente o clima de competição se amenizou um pouco ,a menina tinha tamanho poder nas mãos , nem ela imaginava.

-Sua voz é maravilhosa Hanna san – o detetive comentou – Algo a acrescentar?

-Sim! – a menina foi até o detetive e deu-lhe um pequena mordidinha no braço – você tem gosto de morango!

Suichí riu , conhecia muito bem Hanna ,a menina tinha mania de morder os outros e dizer qual o sabor deles ,uma vez ela havia mordida a garota e havia dito que que ela possuía gosto de caramelos, mas no detetive foi o fim da picada , o detetive ficou um tanto surpreso com a atitude da menina e a sala teve um ataque de ódio, sem grandes manifestações.

-Okay...- o detetive finalizou –pode sentar-se.

A menina voltou ao seu lugar e deixou Last pensativa , se aquela garota tinha uma voz tão boa e fazia os pequenos dormirem , talvez pudesse ajuda-la a fazer o Near sormir ,precisava falar com a garota.

-Last – o detetive finalmente a chamou , a menina olhou meio que tediosa para o detetive , saiu de seu lugar e se pôs em frente á sala.

-Então Last san – o detetive recomeçou com o interrogatório – Fale-me a seu respeito.

-Eu sou Last...estou na 4ª posição..- o detetive a olhou ,por enquanto era Last a mais inteligente que se apresentara – e eu gosto..de jogar vídeo game e de tocar guitarra..

-Tocar é? – o detetive olhou para a menina – e porque você toca?

-Eu toco pois gosto do som que tal instrumento transmite – a menina começou a se justificar –sem falar que é um dos instrumentos mais complicados de se tocar.

-Mas você toca porque é complicado? – o detetive estranhou.

-É como um desafio lógico – Last falou sorrindo determinada – Adoro desafios.

-Certo – o detetive falou , era uma garota interessante – gostaria de nos dar uma demonstração?

-Okay..- a menina pegou um dos instrumentos que estavam em um dos armários da sala, se colocou em frente á sala .

Começou a dedilhar a guitarra e foi tocando uma música que ninguém conhecia , até que a menina era boa nisso ,tocava sem errar nenhuma nota sequer , não era tão mágica quanto a voz de Hanna , mas também era um tanto mística.

A menina parou e olhou para o detetive.

-Como se chama essa que você tocou? – o detetive perguntou.

-Não sei , acabei de inventar – a menina sorriu meia sem jeito.

-Hum..certo..pode se sentar...- a menina obedeceu ,mas antes de se sentar , o detetive perguntou – Já pensou em fazer um dueto com a Hanna? – a menina parou e olhou para a menina dos cabelos azuis que a encarou também.

-Algum dia talvez – a menina dos cabelos azuis respondeu ,a pequena assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou novamente.

Last recebeu outro papelzinho...

Não devemos brigar ,acho que até podemos ser amigas , o a que acha Last? 

_Hanna._

Amigas?Será que não são mais umas interesseiras metidas?Bom , Last iria pagar pra ver.

-Amigas huh? – a menina Last perguntou – E porque você gostaria de ser amiga de uma pessoa como eu?

-Por quê? – a menina perguntou – porque você Last , é uma de nós – a menina finalizou deixando Last pasma.

-Heh.. quem sabe...- a pequena finalizou calando-se.

-Suchí – L chamou a terceira órfã que se levantou e foi até a frente da sala, assim como as outras.

-Muito bem Suichí san – L se dirigiu a menina – já sabe o procedimento.

-Hai! – a menina respondeu – E sou Suchí , e estou na 8ª posição – a menina fez uma pausa – eu gosto de chocolate e pirulito – a menina deu uma risadinha logo depois – e não gosto de ficar no sol.

-Porque não gosta de ficar no sol Suichí chan? – L perguntou ,agora ele já se encontrava sentado na cadeira daquele seu jeito especial.

-Bem...- a menina fez uma longa pausa , ficou olhando os próprios pés , lembrou-se daquele fatídico dia , o dia em que viu sua irmã sendo...sendo, fechou os olhos segurando algumas lágrimas que queriam cair , L percebeu a insegurança da menina.

-Tudo bem Suichí chan , não precisa falar nada – L disse acalmando a menina – tome pegue – amenina se virou e viu o detetive lhe oferecendo um pirulito colorido ,a menina sorriu e agradeceu , voltando a se sentar na outra extremidade da carteira .

Após todos os órfãos se apresentarem , o sinal da saída bateu, todos foram saindo de sala , Last ia saindo também até ouvir alguém a chamando.

-Ei Last – a menina se virou e viu as três órfãs olhando para ela.

-Sim? – a menina olhava com um certo interesse para as três.

-Espere por nós – Hanna falou sorrindo – Vamos passar o resto do dia juntas que tal?

-Hmmm...okay eu acho – a pequena já estava começando a confiar mais naquelas três, não gostava de ninguém do orfanato ,achava todos um bando de seres humanos sujos ,mas talvez estivesse errada.

-EI minna san –Suichí falou tímida – eu tenho que voltar para o nosso quarto , vão indo na frente , eu alcanço vocês , ok?

-Certo Su chan! – Ale ann falou sorrindo – Eu vou ficar para falar com o sensei antes ok?

-Oka , então eu e a Last vamos na frente – Hanna falou animada – vamos indo Last

-hmm..hai! –a pequena disse – a Hanna san eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer

-Okay , você me conta no caminho! – a menina respondeu já saindo da sala.

-Hai! – a pequena a seguiu , afinal havia encontrado novas amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Musica:  
Primeira : Be prepared - Hoodwinked

Segunda : Even Angels fall – Jéssica Riddle

(eu prefiro Metal , mas Hanna cantando Metal ia ser forçamento de barra cem por cento xD)

Ahhhh! EU TENTEI! Por isso não me matem AINDA ;o;

Vaom á lãs reviwesss

**Ale ann: **Ai ai ai i irei colocar essa declaração , MAS farei as minhas modifications from heaven ò.ó (weeee)  
Se estava ansiosa ai esta o primeiro chapter , não ta la grande coisa mas..

E a volta da Last! Ò.Ò (Claro...Last é Last xD)

Espero que tenha gostado da Ale na fic "

**Hanna Ying Yang:** Pois é, com menos personagens é bem mais fácil , principalmente para mim que sô noob em fic de fichas "  
Espero que p primeiro chapter esteja legal O .O" , me conta se a Hanna ta certinha na fic  
Até!

**Justweridowithnoname**(nominho cumprido !) Aff pq é que a net smepre deixa nós inocentes seres humanos na mão? XP  
Mas obrigada assim mesmo por ler a fic mesmo não participando e tals...

Espero que goste da fic  
Até!

**Quartzo Cristal: **Eu acho que você deveria fazer uma fic de fichas de DN sozinha xD  
Você é muito gênio em fic de fichas!MUITO!!!  
Ainda bem que você vai acompanhar apesar de tudo  
Já né!

Até a próxima galera (:D)


	4. O Plano

Minna san!Ahhh! Vocês estão gostando da fic! SUGOI!!!!! -- Ah Eu aceito críticas viu? "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suchí andava calmamente pelos longos corredores da Wammy's , a menina dos cabelos castanhos ia até seu quarto pegar um guarda sol caso precisasse , estava com um pouco de fome , afinal , com aquela confusão de Last e Mello , as órfãs chegaram atrasadas para o café da manhã ,isso fez com que mal conseguisse pegar comida , pois além de terem pouco tempo , a comida estava quase acabando ,Suichí teve que se sustentar com um biscoito e meio copo de leite sem nada , com sorte ela achava algum doce dentro de seu armário , a menina continuava caminhando , todas as portas dos quartos fechadas , ninguém as deixava abertas ,afinal , os órfãos não confiavam uns nos outros , mas Suichí parou ao ver uma única porta aberta , de lá de dentro não vinham nenhum som sequer , talvez a pessoa lá dentro estivesse dormindo , deu uma espiada , mas não viu ninguém , a única coisa que realmente chamou a atenção da órfã foi uma simplória ,porém magnífica ,no ponto de vista da garota , barra de chocolate.

A menina não pensou duas vezes ,afinal ,além de adorar chocolate estava com fome ,pegou aquela barra de chocolate ,abriu-a sentiu o delicioso aroma invadir-lhe as narinas e pôs-se a comê-la , saboreando cada mordida.

Ale ann estava na porta da sala de aula ,a menina dos orbes Jade queria rever melhor o amigo ,afinal fazia 4 anos desde que se conheceram , o detetive estava de costas para ela ,arrumando algumas folhas de papel sobre sua mesa ,parecia estar anotando algo em seu diário , sentado na cadeira de seu jeito especial.

A menina foi ao encontro do detetive , sabia que era seu amigo ,mas se sentia desconfortável em pensar a se aproximar do garoto , não sabia exatamente por quê , talvez fosse pelo tempo que ficaram separados ,talvez fosse pelo fato dele ser seu mais novo professor , não sabia ,mas na se sentia definitivamente segura.

-Konichwa sensei – a menina começou meio nervosa , tentando incessantemente a não olhar nos olhos do detetive.

-Ale chan – o detetive falou calmo olhando para a menina – Não há porquê me chamar de sensei... – o detetive continuou a fazer anotações no diário – o que deseja?

A menina não havia pensado nisso , o que diria para ele "Ah nada ,eu só vim aqui pois queria matar a saudade "? Definitivamente não , a menina começou a olhar nervosamente para os lados , tentando pensar em algo para dizer , o detetive percebeu a insegurança da garota.

-Foi uma ótima época aquela não? – o detetive tentava puxar assunto com a menina.

-Bem...- a menina respondeu mais calma – Se você considera ficar sob suspeita do melhor detetive do mundo é ótimo , então é , foi ótimo! – a menina disse sorrindo.

O detetive riu um pouco – Quero dizer mais a época depois de você ser inocentada – o detetive respondeu calmo – A época em que você me ajudou naquele caso...

-Sim sim ,até que essa época foi digamos assim – a menina deu uma pausa brincando com o detetive – plausivelmente comprometedora.

O detetive riu mais uma vez ,a menina já sentia mais segurança ao falar com ele , ainda conseguia fazê-lo rir desde aquela época.

L continuou a fazer as anotações que estava fazendo antes ,a menina ficou um tempo parada observando-o , presumiu que estivesse anotando as suas observações sobre os alunos.

-Ei sem..digo..L – a menina chamou a atenção do detetive que a encarou por um momento – Não quer que eu o ajude?Afinal , eu conheço os órfãos daqui melhor que você.

L olhou pensativo para a menina por um tempo , ela tinha razão , seria até mesmo mais fácil ,eram pelo menos uns 40 órfãos , ele não terminaria aquilo sozinho naquele mesmo dia.

-Eu apreciaria muito a sua oferta de ajuda – o detetive disse à garota puxando uma cadeira ao lado de si – Sente-se e eu lhe explicarei o que deve fazer.

A menina assentiu sorrindo ,sentou-se ao lado do detetive e pôs-se a ouvir a explicação ,prestando atenção em cada sílaba que saia por entre os lábios do detetive.

Last e Hanna já estavam no lugar marcado , estavam sentadas em uma escadaria , cada uma em um degrau , Last estranhou aquele local , nunca havia o visto antes , e olha que ela passava a maior parte do tempo perambulando pela Wammy's , se perguntava porque estariam elas ali dentro daquele local fechado ao invés de lá fora ,aonde o sol brilhava , fraco por causa do inverno que se aproximava , mas quente o suficiente para aproveitá-lo.

-E como vai o Near – o silêncio foi cortado por Hana que observava Last pelo canto do olho.

-Ele vai bem...-Last não gostava de falar muito em Near , ele era como um irmãozinho para Last , não gostava de dividi-lo com ninguém , mas Last precisava da ajuda de Hanna , tinha que admitir –Hanna-san , preciso de um favor seu – Last olhava para seus próprios pés ,afinal ,a menina havia tratado Hanna como escória mais cedo, não se surpreenderia se a menina de cabelos azuis disse não ou desse um tapa em sua face.

-Claro ,diga Last san- Hanna não gostava muito de guardar rancor ,diferente de Last.

-Olha só Hanna ,você canta para as crianças dormirem certo? – a menina começou a tentar formular as palavras para que não parecesse que estivesse assim , desesperada por ajuda –As crianças as quais ouvem sua música antes de dormir , conseguem ficar a noite inteira dormindo?

-Hum...normalmente sim ,nenhuma até agora tornou a acordar na mesma noite – Hanna já imaginava o rumo dessa conversa , a única criança que Last conhecia era ninguém mais que Near.

-Hum...- Last respirou fundo antes de fazer o pedido , odiava ter que pedir favores para os outros ,era orgulhosa demais para isso – Você poderia , por gentileza , cantar para o Near dormir? – Last podia odiar muito pedir favores ,mas odiava ainda mais ter que envolver o albino . talvez estivesse sendo muito egoísta , mas não se importava.

-Com prazer Last san – Hanna estava comemorando por dentro , finalmente a menina havia quebrado a barreira entre ela e o albino ,sempre quis conhecer melhor a criança dentro daquele corpo frágil , mas nunca conseguira , não só ela , como também ninguém do orfanato ,não que muitas pessoas tiveram interesse em saber que realmente é Near ,elas sabiam que Near era o grande senhor primeiro lugar ,mas não o conheciam realmente , talvez Hanna fosse a primeira e a única a querer se aproximar de Near , a única coisa que a impedia era a menina Last , a famosa quarto lugar ,aquela que todos ficavam longe por acharem ser algum tipo de psicopata ,pelo jeito que tratava as pessoas ,sempre violenta e impulsiva ,assim como seu ex melhor amigo Mello ,pra falar a verdade ,Hanna não sabia o porque da pequena e de Mello , antes melhores amigos,terem tido uma briga tão feia a ponto de quererem sair se matando ,alias ela se lembrava de quando via os dois caminhando pelos corredores , sempre rindo ou gozando de alguma coisa , viu inúmeras vezes a pequena tentar segurar o loiro de tentar atacar Near , momentos depois de saírem os resultados dos testes,parece que naquela época Last era a terceira e não a quarta , Hanna queria perguntar sobre isso para a pequena , mas não sabia do que a mesma era capaz de fazer ,ainda mais agora que conseguiu sua autorização para se aproximar de Near – Mas quer que o faça somente hoje? – A menina queria ter certeza que conseguira entrada de livre acesso ao Near.

Last respirou fundo – Não Hanna san , gostaria que o fizesse até Near conseguir voltar a dormir sem precisar ficar acordando a cada três horas – Last continuou – Alias ,se quiser você é bem vinda a passar as noites lá no quarto ,caso Near demore a dormir e fique muito tarde para você sair de lá , devido a regra das 22:00.

-Hai Last san – Hanna estava se segurando para não sair gritando de felicidade , derrotou completamente a barreira e o melhor ,sem se esforçar , e agora ainda poderia passar noites a fio com o albino ,não que gostasse dele ,mas poderia vir a ser uma amiga mais próxima que até mesmo a própria Last.

Suchí já estava na metade de sua glorificada barra de chocolate , o mundo a sua volta havia sumido para Suichí ,nada mais importava apenas ela e aquele pedaço de cacau ,leite e açúcar , se sentia nas nuvens isso até sentir sua tão gloriosa barra de chocolate ser tomada de suas mãos em um puxão forte , a menina se sentiu indignada com aquilo ,olhou para o dono da mão que lhe tomara o chocolate com a cara amarrada, mas se assustou ao olhar a face de Mello , o loiro do segundo lugar , famoso por seus ataques de ira , um tanto mortais.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!?!?!? – o loiro rugia , ele possuía um olhar maníaco no rosto ,parecia estar pronto para pular em cima de Suchí.

-O QUE ACHA QUE ESTOU FAZENDO?COMENDO CHOCOLATE ORAS! – apesar da fama de Mello ,Suchí não estava com medo , talvez um pouco ,mas não largaria a mão de uma barra de chocolate.

-VOCÊ QUIS DIZER O MEU CHOCOLATE!!!

-CULPA SUA DEIXÁ-LO JOGADO POR AÍ!

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?O QUARTO É MEU!!

-VOCÊ DEVIA FEXAR A PORTA DELE SE NÃO QUISESSE QUE NINGUÉM O INVADISSE!

-QUEM É VOCÊ PARA DAR ORDENS À MIM?????

-NINGUÉM QUE DEVA EXPLICAÇÕES A VOCÊ!!!!

Dito isso ,Suchí saiu batendo o pé para fora do quarto , deixando um Mello raivoso amassando uma , ou melhor , metade de uma barra de chocolate com a mão e um ruivo e observava calado toda a cena com seu game-boy em pausa.

E esse tinha sido o último , L nem acreditava , um trabalho que ele sozinho demoraria pelo menos umas 5 horas , foi feito em apenas 45 minutos , Ale era realmente surpreendente ,conhecia cada pessoa da sala nos mínimos detalhes, foram até acrescentados coisas que os próprios alunos não haviam mencionado.

-Muito bem Ale san – o detetive finalizou – Conseguimos terminar em tempo Record eu diria , muito obrigado pela sua ajuda , se quiser pode ir.

-Não há de que L – a menina sorria para o detetive – A propósito , você esta ocupado agora à tarde? – a menina perguntava ainda sorridente.

O detetive fitava a garota dos cabelos dourados perplexo , nunca ninguém havia-o feito tal pergunta ,pensou se tinha algo para fazer , talvez não ,afinal ,tudo que necessita para manhã havia acabado de ser terminado graças a ajuda da órfã que o estava convidado – Não estou não Ale san , porque?

-Bem..- a menina parecia agora um pouco insegura – Você gostaria de passar a tarde comigo e mais algumas amigas minhas?

-Hum...claro Ale san ,por que não? – L disse meio nervoso.

-AH não se preocupe – a garota dos olhos jade acalmava o detetive – Elas não são fãs obcecadas não viu – L se acalmou um pouco ,durante as apresentações umas 5 garotas pelo menos tentaram agarrar o detetive , uma chegou a desmaiar quando o mesmo dirigiu a palavra à ela.

-Então tudo bem...- o detetive sorriu e se levantou – Que tal nós levarmos alguns doces ?

-Eu adoraria ,mas a senhora Takahashi , a moça do refeitório não nos deixa pegar nada entre as refeições ,muito menos doces.

-Não se preocupe – L dizia se dirigindo a porta – Eu dou um jeito.

A menina seguiu o detetive , feliz por reencontrar seu velho amigo porém apreensiva , não sabia exatamente porque.

Last e Hanna estavam acertando os detalhes daquela noite quando Suchí apareceu , ela suava um pouco ,estava respirando rápido , com um pouco de raiva sobressaindo de suas veias.

-O que houve Suchí-chan? – Hanna perguntou curiosa fitando a garota que acabara de chegar.

-Fio aquele maldito do Mello – a menina rosnou e se sentou num degrau abaixo de Hanna bufando – Quase me esgana por causa de uma mísera (porém deliciosa) barra de chocolate!

Last deu uma risadinha , Suchí olhou a menina rancorosa – Qual é a graça?

-Nada Suchí , mas se você conhecesse o Mello tão bem quanto eu – a menina Last olhava para a única janela daquele local , como se estivesse um tanto que pensativa , se sentia meio estranha ao lembrar do loiro – saberia que ele é um chocolatra sem cura , mexeu com uma de suas barras , mexeu com a alma dele.

-Mas eu só comi meia barra! – a menina se defendia.

-Pfff , você tem sorte de ele não ter te esgoelado ou algo assim ,aquele loiro é meio maníaco – Last agora olhava para o rosto de Suchí com um olhar meio que sério – mas o que ele precisa mesmo é atenção...

-Nossa L! Eu não acredito que você conseguiu pegar tantos doces! – Ale ann estava saindo do refeitório com L ao seu lado ,estava carregada com pelo menos 3 cestas em cada braço entupidas dos mais diferentes tipos de doces imagináveis.

-Quando você é o ídolo de um lugar , você consegue tudo – L vinha logo atrás da garota , carregando também várias cestas com doces.

-Nossa ! Mas eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse converter a senhora Takahashi desse jeito!

.:Flash Back:.

-Senhora Takahashi , a senhora poderia me dar alguns muffins de morango? – Ale ann pedia olhando sério para a mulher ,ela parecia ter uns 60 anos , as rugas já marcavam seu rosto , era meio gordinha e baixinha , mas tinha um olhar doce no rosto , usava um grande óculos que deixava seus miúdos olhos maiores e prendia os grisalhos cabelos em uma trança.

-Com ordem de quem senhorita? – A Senhora olhava fundo nos olhos jade de Ale , haviam regras e uma delas era não dar comida aos alunos entre as refeições.

-Com ordem de L – o detetive apareceu atrás da garota de cabelos dourados , a mulher deu uns passos para trás ,surpresa , pôs-se a pegar todas as cestas que tinha e começou a colocar todos os doces que pudesse nelas , logo depois entregou-as a eles.

-Façam bom proveito– a mulher acenava alegre para ambos os dois órfãos ,agora carregados de doces.

.:Fim do Flash Back:.

-Ah é aqui!! – a menina havia parado em frente a uma porta velha de ferro , meio enferrujada , o detetive estranhou aquele local , parecia um tanto perigoso , a menina começou a chutar a porta.

-HANNA CHAN!SUCHÍ CHAN!! SOU EU A ALE!!!! –a menina parou e se afastou da porta que logo em seguida abriu com um baque.

-Ale eu já falei para não...- Hanna ia continuar a frase se ela não tivesse visto atrás da garota o detetive – L sensei!

-Konichwa Minna san! – o detetive falou entrando – Não precisa me chamar de sensei fora da sala de aula...

-Okay L..san! – Hanna se virou para as outras – Okay pessoal!Já que ta todo mundo aqui , vamos entrar!

-Ué,,mas agente já ta dentro né? – Last estranhava o que a menina Hanna havia dito.

-Hey , você acha que nós ficaríamos nessa escada empoeirada? – Hanna sorria sarcasticamente –Aonde você acha que essa escada leva?

Last não havia pensado nisso ,realmente ,aonde essa escada leva?

Todos se levantaram e distribuíram as cestas entre si , começaram a subir , subiram durante algum tempo até chegar em uma porta de carvalho meio corroída , porém com uma estranha placa de vidro à frente.

-O que é isso? – o detetive apontou para a placa - É algum tipo de censor?

-É sim – Suchí respondeu sorridente – É um tipo de fechadura com censor de toque, nós o construímos para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar.

-Mas porque é tão comprido? – L continuava sua perguntas , a placa ia do lugar onde deveria ficar a maçaneta até aonde ficaria as dobradiças – Se fossemos contar ,caberiam umas 5 mãos ai.

-É que esse é um tipo especial entende? – Ale agora explicava – Se fosse um censor para apenas uma pessoa colocar a mão , independente se a fechadura abrisse com qualquer uma de nossas digitais , fosse a minha , a da Hanna ou da Suchí , se apenas uma de nós pudéssemos abrir , então o local poderia ser aberto a qualquer hora , certo?

- Ale respirou fundo antes de continuar – Dessa maneira , se por acaso estivéssemos sendo seguidas por qualquer um que seja , e abríssemos a porta , a pessoas ou o grupo que nos estivesse seguindo poderia muito bem invadir o local – Ale respirou mais uma vez – Mas esta fechadura é diferente , é necessário que coloquemos as três mãos juntas , desse jeito somente nós três juntas poderemos entrar , dificultando a entrada de invasores , e ainda por cima fortalecendo a amizade ,afinal ,se algum dia nos separássemos , este lugar nunca mais poderia ser aberto

-Inteligente...- L comentou com um dedo na boca – Mas é possível reconfigurar a fechadura...

-Sim , mas assim mesmo , nem todos os órfãos da Wsammy's conseguiriam reconfigurá-lo – Hanna explicou –Muito provavelmente os únicos que poderiam-no fazer seriam eu a Ale , a Suchí ...talvez o Near e o Mello e talvez a Last , ou seja , não há muito perigo.

-Bom chega né? Vamos entrar logo! - Suchí já falava meio impaciente – Eu senti cheiro de chocolate nessas cestas!

Eles assentiram , as órfãs Suchí , Hanna e Ale ann colocaram a mão ai mesmo tempo no censor , logo depois pode-se ouvir um barulho de fechadura se abrindo e a porta logo depois abrindo , o lugar era uma sala meio pequena , mas suficientemente grande para caber pelo menos 15 pessoas , havia um sofá meio surrado num canto , um tapete cinza no meio , uma única janela perto do sofá que estava coberta por cortinas de cor escura ,tampando a entrada do sol , haviam algumas outras almofadas pelo chão , e algo que parecia ser um tipo de palco , onde se encontrava um suporte para microfone.

-Esta meio sujo , mas é aqui que passamos as tardes – Hanna falou colocando-se em uma das almofadas.

-Ei ei ei!Abre logo essa cesta que tem chocolate! – Suchí disse já querendo atacar a cesta.

Ale e L sentaram-se um de cada lado do sofá , Last ficou com a última almofada , a esse ponto Suchí já tinha aberto a cesta e todos já comiam algo , ninguém trocavas palavras , o silêncio havia se alojado bem naquele local , Suchí havia guardado a última barra de chocolate que sobrara em seu bolso , Ale estranhou a atitude da amiga , que sabia que era chocolatra e nunca deixava nenhuma barra sobrando , mas não se importou muito com isso .

-Então Last san – Hanna quebrou o silencio dirigindo-se à Last – Por que exatamente , você e o Mello não se falam mais? – Hanna finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar , agora estava mais segura junto com as amigas e o L.

-Bem...- a pequena que estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas no chão ,fitava o mesmo com um olhar meio raivoso , mas ao mesmo tempo triste , toda a atenção foi voltada para ela –acho que vocês ouviram falar da classificação do ano retrasado certo? – eles assentiram , a menina respirou fundo – Um pouco antes de sair a classificação daquele ano , eu e o Mello éramos inseparáveis , nessa época Matt , aquele garoto ruivo que estava naquela sala jogando game-boy , entrou na Wammy's , e eu fui a primeira a conhecê-lo , fui sua primeira amiga , Mello não gostava muito dele na época , mas depois foi se acostumando com sua presença , aqueles dois meses antes da classificação foram dois dos melhores meses da minha vida...nós éramos um trio inseparável – a menina respirou mais uma vez e encarou todos que a observavam – Mas naquele maldito dia , o dia em que saiu a classificação daquele ano , tudo ruiu , eu não fazia idéia ,mas tinha saído em segundo lugar , somente 2 pontos atrás do Near , isso foi a gota d'água pra aquele loiro , só faltou ele quebrar o meu pescoço , eu entendia o porque dele estar nervoso ,afinal ,ele tenta incessantemente passar o Near a qualquer custo , eu via sempre o quanto ele esforçava , o quanto eu o ajudava a estudar horas à fio, sem parar , principalmente na época de provas ,eu imagino o quão frustrado ele se sentiu vendo todos os seus esforços indo por água abaixo todos os anos e agora naquele ano ,perdera também o segundo lugar – Last parou e viu a cara de espanto de todos presentes ,principalmente de Suchí que parecia ter o pressentimento de ter escapado da morte hoje mais cedo – Logo depois disso , eu tentei me desculpar com ele ,tentei fazer as pazes , mas ele recusou , pior , ele me trocou pelo Matt , aquele ruivinho metido à besta , logo depois disso , eu me mudei pro quarto do Near e o Matt tomou o meu lugar no quarto do Mello - A pequena respirou mais uma vez , como se aquelas lembranças lhe machucassem por dentro – Foi por isso que eu caí para quarto , foi por isso que eu comecei a tocar guitarra , pois Matt também toca ,se eu mostrar pro Mello que eu sou melhor que aquele ruivinho metido , em todos os aspectos , talvez eu consiga a maizade dele novamente ,foi isso que eu pensei...além do mais se eu somente passar o Matt na classificação , não acho que vá fazer muita diferença ,tenho que vencê-lo na própria área dele , a guitarra e o vídeo-game..

A menina se calou ,deixando todos meio que abobados ,a história da menina era confusa , e a solução a qual ela chegará ,podia parecer besta , porém ,se tratava do Mello , então era a solução perfeita , talvez aquela garota não fosse tão má quanto era sua fama , ela era só..um pouco solitária.

-Já sei! – Hanna disse já meio animada – Vamos ajudá-la , que tal? – a menina olhou para as outras duas órfãs , que assentiram com a cabeça – Suchí chan pode observar cada passo do Mello , ela é boa em "espionagem" – a menina Suchí assentiu nervosamente com a cabeça .

-Se colocarmos Matt e Last em um mesmo quarto , ela pode analisar cada movimento dele não? – L agora falava com o polegar na boca .

-Isso! Podemos redividir os quartos! – a menina dos olhos Jade agora exclamou – Poderia ficar...Suchí , Last e Matt num mesmo quarto...mas ai a Hanna e eu...

-Eu poderia ficar com o Near – Hanna propôs olhando para Last que assentiu –e a Ale ficaria comigo!

-Ale pode ficar comigo – L agora propôs pensativo – Desse jeito fica dois em cada quarto , Near e Hanna , Last e Matt e nós daremos um jeito de colocar a Suchí junto com o Mello , por hora ela ficará no mesmo quarto que Last e Matt.

-Nós poderíamos nos encontrar aqui todas as tardes – Suchí falou agora mais animada – assim poderemos trocar informações em que ninguém soubesse!

-Essa plano talvez dê certo..- Last falou olhando para todos do recinto – Minna san...Arigatou gozaimasu..

Estava feito o plano , agora era só esperar para ver os resultados.

OoOoOoOOOOoOoOOoOOoOOOOOOoooooO

MINNA SAN!!! GOMENASSAIIIII!!!!!  
Foi mal pelo atraso mas por incrível que pareça , nas férias eu tenho menos tempo para ficar no computador...

Sem falar que a minha net tinha ferrado e só a consegui ontem...¬¬"

Então não me matem , não me esfolem , não façam nada comigo ..ainda X.X  
EU vou tentar atualizar mais freqüentemente!

Espero que tenham gostado do chapter talvez o próximo só saia na quinta feira xx

PS:Alguém ai foi no Ressaca Friends no sábado?Se foi..alguém abraçou...ou pelo menos viu uma baixinha de cabelos loiros e ondulados , presos e com o Chapéu do Urahara com a plaquinha escrito "Me da um abraço? Onegai 3" ???? OO Era eu!!!62 abraços em menos de uma hora xD

Reviews...

Justaweridowithnoname: Logo que eu li seu coment fui ouvir essa música..se chama Five Colors in her hair né? É boa sim mas não meu tipo de música (baixinha metaleira u.u") Espero que tenha gostado desse também "

Teca –chan :Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Espero que goste desse também! Por favor continue a acompanhar a fic!

Ale-ann : Nyah..é verdade , se ficasse exatamente como nas fichas , não teria muita graça Ficha mesmo é só uma base né?  
Pra você ver como o L sofre \o/ e agora então que vai ter que ficar no mesmo quarto da Ale? XD

AH! Que pena que você perdeu o nome da música , ela deve ser muito linda OuO

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
Já né!

Giih Celas Otonashi : EU não creio como você consegue adivinhar tudo o que rola nos próximos capítulos xD autora se toca que tava meio óbvio **owned**

Bom!Vê como ficou esse capítulo e me diz se o encontro deles ficou bom "

Hanna Ying-Yang : Weee! Lógico que já começa cantando! É pra usar o que os personagens têm de melhor né X3

EM compensação ela não canta nesse...mas canta no próximo!  
Espero que tenha gostado! Já né!

Quartzo Cristal: Eu adoro sua AHS mesmo! EU até pensei em ter entrado na Henge , mas fiquei sem idéia pra ficha xD  
Se for fazer fic de DN eu serei a primeira a mandar ficha zo/  
Boa sorte nas fics viu?  
Espero que tenha gostado desse! Já né!


	5. Projeto secreto de L acorrentados

Comentários da autora (leia-se "abobada") at the end , _**got it**_ _**memorized**_?Very well..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOO

-E é isso Roger-san – O detetive finalizou sua proposta para com Roger , o qual o olhava meio perplexo.

-Olha L - começava Roger meio nervoso – Eu não sei no que você esta pensando , o conceito desse projeto aparenta ser bem viável – Roger deu uma pausa e olhou nos orbes negros que o encaravam – mas os métodos são um tanto...um tanto...

-Excêntricos? – o detetive finalizou fitando Roger – Desde quando um dos meus...excêntricos ...métodos não deram certo?

Roger fitava o detetive de uma maneira perplexa , L estava certo , aquele jovem que estava bem em sua frente ,sentado de sua maneira especial , o tão aclamado maior detetive do mundo , nunca errara em proceder seus excêntricas ,porém efetivos métodos de trabalho , pelo contrário ,era famoso por isso.

-Está bem L...- Roger cedeu – Faça o que achar melhor.

-Tenho total apoio da diretoria do orfanato ,caso necessite de alguma coisa? – L continuou com sua proposta ainda fitando Roger.

-Primeiramente você deve falar com o Wammy-sama e...

-Já falei com ele – L cortara Roger – Alias ele me deu seu apoio , e me pediu que viesse aqui pedir o seu apoio.

Roger hesitou por um segundos , mas afinal rendeu-se , L deveria saber o que estava fazendo.

-Esta certo L – Roger disse suspirando – Dou-lhe meu total apoio.

L sorriu e saiu da sala sem cerimônia , isso seria interessante.

OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Já havia se passado 3 dias desde o dia em que L , Suchí , Hanna , Ale-ann e Last haviam passado aquela tarde juntos , desde então , Last ficou cada vez mais amiga de Hanna , Ale e Suchí , a pequena já mostrava um pouco mais de seu lado "amigável" para as três , no outro lado , Hanna ,Suchí e Ale-ann também já consideravam Last uma delas ,as 4 já conseguiam ter conversas amigáveis , no começo ainda permanecia aquele clima estranho , onde ninguém conseguia iniciar uma conversa direito , por causa da presença da tão famosa pequena cabeça-quente a qual não parecia assim tão interessada nas conversas ,sempre as olhando do mesmo jeito emburrrado , mas isso mudou nesses três dias , agora as conversas entre as 4 já fluíam normalmente , Last até já participava , no final Ale-ann estava certa , a melodia-inicial de Last havia mesmo sumido , mas estava reaparecendo aos poucos.

Por sua vez , Last tentava ao máximo ser mais gentil com aquelas três , estava errada sobre elas , a menina achava que todas as pessoas no orfanato ou eram pessoas metidas e preconceituosas , ou eram desonestas e mesquinhas , mas elas eram diferentes , tanto Ale quanto Suchí possuem essa personalidade um tanto infantil , mas ambas se diferem de um jeito peculiar , Ale pensa muito nos outros antes dela mesma , isso irrita um pouco Last , por que não entende onde esta o orgulho da garota ,mas fica quieta , já Suchí é um pouco menos devotada aos outros e é um tanto tímida , mas é uma alma inocente , já Hanna é mais solta , sempre tem um assunto para comentar , seria como um total oposto de Last , mas a menina já havia deixado essas diferenças de lado , caso contrário ,ela seria a própria preconceituosa.

As 4 se encontravam já sentadas na sala de aula , o plano combinado com L iria ter início assim que o detetive desse a ordem para que Roger permitisse que eles trocassem de quarto e tudo mais , hoje seria o dia em que talvez elas trocassem de quarto .

A sala de aula já estava cheia , esperando o professor , chegar , uma conversa aqui e outra ali , tudo isso acabou quando L entrou na sala e se colocou em frente a sala de aula , ele examinou a sala e localizou as pessoas que queria , as 4 garotas sentadas em frente a ele , Mello e Matt num canto ao fundo e Near num outro , deu um leve sorriso.

-Muito bem classe , hoje faremos um projeto novo – L começou deixando a maioria dos órfãos atentos –É um projeto um pouco fora da matéria , porém será um bom exercício para aqueles que almejam substituir-me algum dia.

Um pequeno burbúrio pode ser ouvido entre os alunos , Ale ann estranhou um pouco , havia planejado junto com ele a aula de hoje no dia anterior , e não haviam falado nada sobre um projeto desse tipo.

-Esse é um projeto onde vocês deveram analisar e investigar o comportamento de uma pessoa – L se dirigiu ao quadro negro , tomou um giz em mãos e foi colocando alguns tópicos na lousa – Basicamente é algo fácil de se fazer , contudo , isso não será apenas um exercício – L fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Vocês deverão fazer um relatório sobre a pessoa , contando exatamente como é sua personalidade , seu comportamento e sua opinião pessoal sobre ela , porém , como eu sei que alguns de vocês já se conhecem bem , eu escolherei com quem cada um de vocês deverá analisar.

A classe parecia apreensiva , Ale ainda não entendia qual era o plano do detetive.

-Para analisar a pessoa , vocês não somente deverão observas seu comportamento em sala de aula ou pelo orfanato – L parou , se virou para os alunos , os analisou um pouco – vocês deverão passar 24 horas por dia com essa pessoa.

Os órfãos se assustaram um pouco, 24 horas por dia?Ele deveria estar brincando certo?

-Vocês trocarão de quarto para ficarem com as pessoas as quais eu escolher- L continuou – o fato de ser menino ou menina será ignorado , porém isso não é tudo – L tirou agora de dentro de sua pasta , um par de algemas ligados por uma corrente de pelo menos uns 2 metros , todos os órfãos olhavam pasmos para o detetive que sorria um pouco – Para ter certeza de que passarão 24 horas por dia com sua dupla , ambos deverão ficar acorrentados , as chaves das algemas deverão ficar comigo para ter certeza que vocês não se soltarão , antes que alguém faça qualquer comentário , aquele que não participar será expulso do orfanato.

Todos se calaram, ser expulso do orfanato era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer com um órfão da Wammy's.

Suchí olhava meio assustada para L , e se pegasse alguém ruim de se lidar? Ale ann ainda se questionava o porque daquele projeto , afinal não havia planejado aquilo , Hanna já começava aperceber o rumo daquilo tudo e Last já estava meio nervosa , afinal , e se pegasse algum metido?

-Eu começarei agora a falar as duplas sim? – todos os órfãos se calaram e prestaram atenção em cada movimento do detetive - Primeira dupla , Xamps e Miwa , venham colocar as algemas , uma garota e um garoto se levantaram e foram à frente , foram acorrentados e logo depois sentaram-se numa mesma carteira , as duplas foram sendo chamadas , a sala estava cada vez mais tensa , cada vez mais as pessoas estavam em duplas , isso até uma pessoa ser chamada – Suchí – L falou , a garota se levantou receosa , olhou paras as 3 órfãs e se colocou na frente da sala – e sua dupla é Mello – pronto , tanto Last como Mello e Suchí se assustaram , Suchí estava um pouco assustada , iria ser acorrentada a Mello , o garoto que quase a matou por uma mísera barra de chocolate , Mello não queria ser acorrentada a ladra de chocolate e Last não queria ver Suchí sofrer nas mãos do loiro , mesmo que não demonstrasse ,era sim super-protetora , principalmente com aqueles que ela considerava "amigos".

Assim mesmo , foi feito , L acorrentou Suchí à Mello , nenhum dos dois se encaravam , ambos apenas olhavam para o nada , muitos órfãos sentiam pena de Suchí , outros sentiam inveja e até mesmo raiva , afinal de contas Mello era um garoto bonito. Ambos sentaram-se em uma carteira vazia no final da sala , Hanna Last e Ale olharam para Suchí de um modo meio temeroso , mas sua atenção logo voltou a L quando o mesmo chamou outra dupla – Hanna – a menina dos cabelos azuis levantou-se e se pôs em frente a sala , logo em seguida o detetive chamou sua dupla – Near – Hanna encheu-se de alegria , afinal seu raciocínio estava certo , L estava seguindo o plano , mas de um modo diferente , desse jeito o plano estaria disfarçado , e nem Mello nem Matt descobririam sobre o mesmo , o albino foi até a frente da sala e logo ambos já estavam acorrentados , seguiram para uma outra carteira vazia , era como se Last estivesse vendo o irmãozinho sendo levado dela , mas pelo menos ,estava em mãos de uma boa pessoa.

-Last – a pequena olhou para L meio assustada , mas logo se recompôs e continuou com a cara emburrada de sempre ,o detetive olhou para ela e de um sorriso de canto de boca – sua dupla é Matt – Last logo percebeu o que o detetive estava fazendo , ele estava colocando o plano em prático , só que de um outro jeito , olhou para o lado e viu seu novo companheiro aproximar-se deles , com o costumeiro óculos estilo "Googles" , logo em seguida sentiu sua mão ser puxada por ele e depois uma sensação gelada em volta de seu pulso , Last e Matt foram para uma outra carteira vazia , Last olhava com desprezo para Matt o qual não ligava ,ocupado demais com seu game-boy.

-E por final , como o número de alunos é ímpar – L começou olhando para Ale – Ale ann san irá fazer dupla comigo – dizendo isso L se acorrentou à garota , inúmeros órfãos olhavam com desprezo para a garota dos orbes jade , e não era para menos , era como se ela estivesse roubando o grande ídolo do orfanato para si.

OoOOOOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoO

-Isso é um absurdo , é o que estou dizendo...ABSURDO! – Last praguejava e rugia sua ira para fora , Ale , Hanna e Suchí estavam apenas a observando , todas já haviam sacado do plano , será que ela não? – EU quero dizer...porque eu tenho mesmo que ficar acorrentada com esse IDIOTA 24 horas por dia? Heim?

-Oi Last...eu to aqui viu – Matt dizia estando bem atrás da garota , na outra extremidade da corrente.

-Eu MANDEI você ficar 2 metros longe de mim! – Last dizia irritada olhando de uma maneira um tanto maníaca para o ruivo , o mesmo apenas suspirou e voltou a jogar seu jogo.

-Ei ô pintora de rodapé , vê se para com essa babaquice com o Matt – Mello alertava Last olhando-a com um certo desprezo , a pequena tentou avançar no loiro , mas foi parada com um puxão na outra extremidade da corrente , fazendo a mesma cair no chão.

-hã..minna , eu acho melhor agente se separar por uns tempos – Hanna preocupada já sugeria , afinal dois gênios forte não davam certo juntos mesmo , Hanna sentia um pouco de pena de Suchí , alias , todas sentiam ,sabiam que era parte do plano Suchí observar Mello , mas ficar acorrentados 24 horas por dia? Suchí sentia sim um pouco de medo , mas por algum motivo , algo a impulsionava para frente ,sentia medo , mas queria ver se conseguia a confiança daquele loiro , afinal de contas , se Last havia conseguido , por que ela não?

Foi feito , todos se separaram e foram arrumar suas coisas em seus novos quartos .

"Talvez afinal esse plano dê certo , talvez agente consiga , talvez tudo fique bem!" Ale pensava enquanto arrumava os últimos itens em sua mala , enquanto isso , L esperava sentado em umas camas observando os movimentos da garota , Ale então encontrou no meio de seus livros , uma carta endereçada a ela , estranho , ela não se lembrava de receber nada...sem muita cerimônia ,a menina abriu o envelope e se assustou com a mensagem que leu.

"_Afaste-se do L , ou sofra as conseqüências"_

Uma carta de algum grupo de garotas que idolatravam o L talvez?Isso poderia vir a ser comum , se tratando das órfãs da Wammy's ,, pegou o envelope e guardou no fundo da mala , sem L perceber , iria conversar isso com Hanna e Suichí de manhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOOOOo

Yooooooo Mina san!!!!!  
GOMENASAIII pela demora povo...eu posso explicar!...posso? hmm bom na verdade é mais por um blokeio mentalxD mas isso passou!Alias agora eu to com a historinha completinha na minha mente! E agora eu escreverei com mais freqüência!n.nV

Agora a lista do que aconteceu para a Lú aqui não poder cumprir com seu compromisso...

1º a Lú ganhou um Wii

2º a Lú ganhou ZELDA TWILIGHT PRINCESS pra wii ¬

3º a Lú ralou no jogo e só conseguiu zerar ele ontem :D

4º a Lú viciou em Ouran HSHC por causa de uma certa fanfic

5º a Lú viciou o irmãozinho dela em Ouran HSHC

6º a Lú comprou o Death Note 7 onde o L morre e o Mello e o Near aparecem (P)

7º a Lú ta atrasada com uns desenhos que precisa terminar no photoshop pruma galera do Deviantart

8º a Lú ta indo pro primeiro colegial xP

9º Detalhe...colegial no Bandeirantes xP

e chega , acho que já ta bom pra explicar ne xD

REVIEWS 3:

**Ale-ann: **Háááááá eu atualizei finalmente!  
Pois eh os casais vão dividir os quartos xD , mas isso só no próximo , alias no próximo o bixo pega pro lado da Ale oo

Pior que aquela cena foi idéia da própria dona da Suchí x-x mas eu incrementei um pouco òo9

E agora Ale ann san vira ajudante numero um do L! Para tudo:D Até para planejar as aulas n.nV

O L?Ele é tão forte quanto o Watari na Wammy's oo" , se quiser pode pedir qualquer coisa que ele consegue 3 kukukukukukuk

Nah..espero que eu esteja retratando bem a Ale n.n" eu tendo entrara bem no personagem , mas as vezes não fica assim tão bom né?

NA AD? WEEEE eu vo na AD..só que na sexta feira eu acho :D  
Se você for no mesmo dia em fico com a plakinha "Ale ann óia!!! a Nicegirl akee " xD

O que fazuma pessoa?A acho que a empolgação do momento xD Eu me sinto tão feliz em feira de anime ¬e acaba fazendo essas malukice mesmo xD

Te vejo no próximo chapter que rola acho que se der amanhã mesmo...ou depois n.n"

**Giih Celas Otonashi**

Hey tia não pense merda..ainda xD  
Se quiser pode rolar alguma coisa fora do plano né...mas ai é só a tia autoriza...  
**Pensamentos ERO on**

Kukuku fetiches com chocolate

**Pensamentos ERO off**

Próximo capítulo chega jájá vio?

Os: a Lú não sabe escreve hentai Dx

Hanna Ying Yang 

Nahh Hanna ainda num canto Dx

Mas no próximo é certeza que canta n.n

Atacado por fangirls...realmente..triste...mas agora é pior!

Continua lendo vio?Ah e mais...num me mate se a Hanna não estiver bem..."Hanna" O.O""


	6. Confusões à noite

ORRYYA! Yo Minna san! Oia eu aquí de novo!

Há eu falei que não ia demorar tanto assim n.nV

Last:Na verdade você falou que ia estar on na Segunda né? ¬¬

Luh: ô Last , dá um tempo né ó.ò!Pelo menos não demorei tanto assim!

Last: Sabia que esse seu jeito "extra-feliz" me irrita?¬¬ Não entendo como minha criadora possa ser o oposto de mim, e olha que ela é a minha imagem cuspida ...pelo menos fisicamente ¬¬

Luh: Last , era para você estar aqui me ajudando! E não pra ficar acabando com a minha moral ò.ó

Last;Que moral?¬¬

Luh:Last , vocês esta sendo cruel ó.ò!Você só é assim fria com quem não é seu amigo , vai me dizer que sua criadora não é sua amiga:D

Last:...não...¬¬

Luh:cantinho emo a lá Tamaki

Last:Além do mais , você ta dando muita ênfase pra mim e ta se esquecendo de retratar a Suchí , a Ale ann e a Hanna melhor , isso aqui é uma fic de ficha! E na uma fic qualquer com Oc ¬¬

Luh:M..mas olha pelo lado bom!Eu te trouxe o Matt pra fazer companhia:D **puxa o Matt de algum lugar**

Last:...isso não muda o fato de você estar tratando erroneamente as Ocs das outras ficwriters e...

Luh:Joga Matt em cima da Last Dizia alguma coisa Last SAMA?

Last:corada e paralisada

Luh:Ah sim , quem cala consente S2 Let's get it started , **got it memorized**?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suchí e Mello já se encontravam no quarto que deveriam ficar , ambas as coisas de Suchí e Mello já estavam propriamente arrumadas nos armários e ambos os órfãos estavam em suas respectivas camas , Mello estava apenas deitado de barriga para cima olhando para o teto , Suchí estava sentada em sua cama , segurava algo atrás de si , parecia estar se decidindo se faria ou não o que estava prestes a fazer, a menina olhava nervosa para o loiro , que de vez em quando a olhava de volta fazendo a menina logo desviar o olhar, Mello apenas bufava e continuava a olhar o teto.

A menina então se decidiu , se pretendia passar o resto do semestre acorrentada à aquele loiro chocólatra , tinha que fazer algo , e isso era agora , arrumou-se na cama de modo que ficasse de frente ao loiro , o qual apenas a olhou pelo canto do olho , a menina então revelou o que estava escondendo atrás de si e a ergue para Mello.

-Gomen pelo outro dia – a menina oferecia a ele uma barra de chocolate , aquela uma que havia guardado no dia em que passou a tarde com as outras 3 órfãs e L – Pode não parecer , mas eu sou tão chocólatra quanto o que dizem sobre você – o loiro agora a encarava com um olhar meio ,confuso...assustadoramente confuso – E eu sei como um chocólatra se sente ao ver seu precioso tesouro sendo comido por outra pessoa , por isso me desculpe – dito isso a menina fechou os olhos e esperou alguma reação do loiro , o qual continuava a observar meio perplexo , o garoto sentou-se de frente a Suchí , do mesmo modo de como a garota estava , e tomou o chocolate das mãos da garota.

-Se fosse tão chocólatra quanto eu , não ofereceria uma barra de chocolate a ninguém – o loiro já havia aberto a embalagem e já havia mordido um pedaço – Em matéria de chocólatra , eu ainda sou o número 1 – o loiro continuava a devorar aquele chocolate ,enquanto Suchí apenas o observava , com uma pontada de vontade , ver alguém comer chocolate com aquele gosto deixaria qualquer um com vontade certo?Imagina alguém como Suchí , a menina apenas sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer isso , pulou da cama e foi procurar um pijama , conseguiu achar um no armário e se dirigiu ao banheiro para se trocsr só que...CLANG a corrente não chegou.

-Hã...Mello?A corrente não ta chegando...pode se aproximar um pouco do banheiro? – Suchí olhava meio constrangida para aquele ser loiro , o qual lhe retribuiu um olhar tedioso.

-Se troca aqui mesmo , você não me interessa nem um pouco , não preciso ficar olhando pro seu corpo – Suchí sentiu uma pequena pontada dentro de si , mas olhou nervosa para o loiro.

-Mello eu não to nem ai para os seus interesses , eu só não to NEM UM POUCO afim de ficar me EXPONDO a troco de banana ¬¬ - Suchi puxou o garoto pela corrente fazendo-o cair no chão – Obrigada – a menina conseguiu entrar com sucesso no banheiro deixando um loiro praguejando alguma coisa com a cara no chão.

PpPppPpPPpPpPpPpPppPpPppPPpPPPPppPpPppPppP

-Ei Near , está pronto para dormir já? – a menina nos cabelos azuis perguntava para o albino que saia a passo lento do banheiro , o pequeno apenas afirmou com a cabeça e rumou para sua cama , notou que ela estava estranhamente mais arrumada ,como se alguém tivesse afofado o travesseiro e alisado o lençol , coisa que ele não faz pois julga perda de tempo , o albino se virou para encarar sua companheira de quarto a qual sorria para ele.

-Tentei deixa-la mais confortável – a menina respondia a pergunta que o albino fez apenas com o olhar – Espero que não se importe.

-Não...ficou melhor assim – o albino subiu em sua cama , colocou as cobertas sobre si e aconchegou os alvos cabelos no travesseiro.

-Near-kun...a Last me contou sobre um certo problema seu – a menina fitava os olhos negros do albino os quais logo abaixo apresentavam olheiras , quase tão grandes quanto as do L – E ela me pediu pra ajuda-lo com isso.

-Hmm...não sei se será possível – o albino falava olhando para a janela e enrolando uma de suas albinas mexas com o dedo – A única coisa que pode me ajudar seria o som da música de Last.

Hanna soltou uma risadinha chamando a atenção do albino , a menina sorriu para ele e sentou-se no pé de sua cama – Isso porquê você nunca ouviu o som da minha voz... – a menina pôs uma mão sobre a testa do albino – agora apenas feche os olhos e relaxe... – Near obedeceu,Hanna logo pensou em alguma música para aquele momento , uma que talvez ajudasse o garoto a dormir , lembrou-se de uma...

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbin' the mountain, never coming down  
Break into the contents, never falling down_

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the backdoor  
A man railed at me twice, though, but I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting for people like me  
Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

You say, "Dreams are dreams"  
"I ain't gonna play the fool, anymore"  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul"

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing  
Shadows of nothing

You still are blind, if you see a winding road  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

A menina terminou e olhou para o albino que já se encontrava dormindo , a menina então sorrateiramente deu uma mordiscada no pescoço do garoto , tomando cuidado para que o mesmo não acordasse – hehe..Near tem gosto de baunilha – logo depois a menina deitou-se em sua própria cama e olhou de relance para o albino que agora dormia pacificamente ao seu lado , Hanna sentiu seus olhos cada vez mais pesados e a última coisa que viu foi o albino antes de cair no sono.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkkKk

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem Ale san? – o detetive perguntava , observando o quão distraída e um tanto que nervosa , sua companheira de quarto estava , Ale ann não conseguia içar quieta desde que leu aquele aviso de qualquer grupo de fangirls do L , a menina imaginava que talvez pudesse sobreviver a isso ,apenas as ignorando ...mas fazer isso durante um semestre inteiro?E ainda sair ilesa?Uma tarefa de probabilidade menor de 5 por cento , talvez suas chances fosse maiores se ela falasse com L , mas se o fizesse , L poderia vir a acabar com o projeto , levando o plano original por água abaixo , isso ela não queria , não queria furar desse jeito com suas amigas.

-hã..?Há!Está sim L ! – a menina dizia sorrindo nervosa para o detetive – Então , nós não vamos terminar com o planejamento da aula de amanhã? – a menina dizia revirando uns papéis que estavam a sua frente , ambos L e Ale encontravam-se sentados em cima da cama de L , o detetive a olhou curioso – Ale , nós terminamos com o planejamento a uns 15 minutos atrás...

-Ah!...Ah é...né? - a menina sorria nervosa , o detetive já tinha certeza de que ela estava a esconder algo , agora só precisava descobrir o que...continuou a observar cada movimento da garota , como se a mesma pudesse delatar-se a qualquer momento , como se Ale fosse sua mais nova suspeita , não fazia isso realmente porque queria , era mais por força do hábito , mas não lutou contra isso , afinal , assim descobriria o que Ale ann estava escondendo.

-Há..eu..eu vou dormir ! – dizendo isso , a menina dos olhos jades logo se enrolou em suas cobertas e virou de costas para o detetive , precisava se acalmar , L claramente já desconfiava dela , tinha que relaxar e agir normalmente , isso normalmente.

IoiOIoIioIOioIOIoioIOiOIoioioIOIOIoIOioIOioIOioIoIOioIOiOioIoIOiOiOi

-Hey...o que você ta jogando? – a pequena perguntou , assim que saiu do banheiro já de pijama e se assustou com o que viu o ruivo jogar.

-NI...NIN...NINTENDO WII? – como pode?Last era a órfã que mais estava esperando ganhar o tal console , afinal ,de acordo com a classificação que você se encontra na Wammy's, você vai ganhando certos prêmios , Last já havia pedido um desses , mas o que ganhou foi apenas um mero Game Cube! (Os: Pra quem nem ta entendo muito , Game Cube é aquele console da Nintendo que parece um cubo roxo ;D , ele é bem estilo o Play Station , a única diferença é que só dá pra rodar jogos da Nintendo [duh..? e já o Wii é aquela máquina semi-perfeita , um tipo de simulador onde dá para fazer o movimento do personagem usando o controle ;D) Como Matt havia conseguido um antes dela?

-É , pois é , Mello não sabia o que pedir , então , pediu esse Wii para mim – Last olhava nervosa para o ruivo , como Mello podia ter feito isso com ela?Quer dizer , Mello sabia o quão Last desejava aquele console , o loiro devia ter feito isso só para irritá-la , ou melhor ,pra mostrar que ela não mais tão importante , a menina apenas cruzou os braços , bufou , sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas no chão e ficou olhando com aquele olhar emburrado para o ruivo que apenas suspirou e voltou a jogar.

-Jogando Zelda huh? – a menina observava o jogo agora com um sorriso mais maroto – Há...eu JÁ zerei esse jogo com o Game Cube , e em menos tempo...- a menina se gabava , o ruivo apenas olhou para ela de canto de olho.

-Sim eu também já zerei...- o ruivo falava calmamente –aliás , 3 vezes...em 3 dias – a pequena o olhava de um jeito assustado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso , mas assim que percebeu que Matt a olhava de canto de olho , apenas desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços , olhando de um jeito emburrado , o ruivo apenas voltou a jogar.

-Você movimenta o controle de um jeito bizarro – Last comentou tentando deixar Matt meio chateado também – Se é para ter , o wii , Jogar zelda e movimentar a espada como se tivesse agitando uma latinha de refrigerante , ai já é idiotice né...-o ruivo havia parado de jogar um pouco para olhar para a garota que a olhava com um certo olhar de triunfo – Se é pra jogar wii , então é para incorporar o personagem!Maneje o controle como se você fosse o próprio personagem ! – a garota tomou o controle das mãos do ruivo e começou a manuseá-lo como se fosse uma espada mesmo , o ruivo apenas a observava.

-Se você queria tanto jogar , era só ter me pedido - era o ruivo agora quem a olhava com um sorriso triunfante , a menina o olhou com aquele mesmo olhar assustado , mas logo depois tentou se recompor.

-Eu não...eu..não queria jogar não! Eu só estava te mostrando como se joga da maneira certa – a menina dizia tentando a todo custo não olhar pra cara do Matt , isso com uma pequena coloração rosa sobre suas bochechas , logo depois a menina evolveu o controle ao ruivo e voltou para sua cama ,agora sentada de costas para ele.

OoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoOoOo

Suchí logo saiu do banheiro e viu o loiro sentado no chão com o olhar nervoso ,logo que a menina saiu , o loiro levantou e deitou em sua cama , sem dizer uma palavra , Suchí achou que talvez tivesse deixado-o chateado , tratou de deitar-se também , isso até ver um pedaço daquele chocolate sobre um papes dobrado em cima de sua mesa , ela pegou aquele chocolate , achou que talvez Mello o tivesse deixado para comer mais tarde , por isso logo , se livrou dele e o colocou no criado-mudo , abriu o envelope e leu .

_Desculpas aceitas._

_Mello_

_P.S.:O chocolate que você me deu nem era tão bom assim , pode pegar esse pedaço de volta._

Suchí soltou uma risadinha , chocólatra que era chocólatra não pensava muito no sabor do chocolate ,e tem mais ,aquele chocolate era de um tipo fino , seu sabor era sutil e delicioso , disso Suchí sabia , não tinha como alguém não gostar , e mesmo que não gostasse , não teria comido todo aquele pedaço e deixado apenas um restinho certo?Aquilo era uma prova que começou a conseguir a confiança daquele loiro , a menina pegou aquele último pedacinho e o comeu sem pensar , logo depois deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu..

PpPPpPpPpppPpPPPpPpppPPPPpppppppppPPpPPPpp

Ale ann ainda não havia conseguido dormir , a menina continuava um tanto nervosa , o detetive já havia se deitado , mas Ale percebeu por sua respiração que ainda não havia dormido e que talvez a estivesse observando.

-Sabe...Ale san – detetive começou , tendo certeza de que Ale estava acordada – Seja lá o que você esteja tramando , ou o que você esteja escondendo , não há como acontecer sem eu perceber , então se planeja algo o qual eu não posso saber , você não conseguirá realiza-lo.

A menina paralisou , mas logo depois pensou melhor e sorriu , realmente , se alguma fangirl quisesse ataca-la , não iria conseguir ,afinal de contas , L perceberia , Ale ficou mais calma , sim , sempre teria seu antigo amigo para protege-la...assim como antes..

UuUyUYUyyuyUyUyuYuYUyuyUyYUYuYuYuYuYUy

-Ei Last..- o ruivo chamava a pequena que continuava emburrada de costas para ele.

-O que você quer? – a menina respondeu deu um jeito meio rude , mas Matt nem ligou muito , amenina lembrava um pouco o jeito do Mello.

-Eu tenho um segundo controle aqui...quer jogar? – Matt estendia o segundo controle para a menina que continuava de costas.

-Com você?Não! – Matt suspirou , sabia o que fazer , se a menina fosse tão viciada quanto ele em videogame , ela não resistiria.

-Eu tenho _Mario and Sonic at the Olimpic Games _,tem certeza de que não quer jogar? – o ruivo falou de um jeito meio maroto , chamando a atenção de Last por completo , a menina não queria ir , não queria ter que engolir o orgulho , mas a vontade d ejogar era maior , num movimento rápido , a menina tirou o controle da mão do ruivo.

-Dá isso aqui! – a pequena sentou-se do lado do ruivo , que apenas riu , ela continuava aquela mesma boba orgulhosa de sempre.

OoOooOoOoOOoooOoOOOoOooOOooooOOOo

Yatta! E ai esta Minna san! Espero que tenham gostado!

Last:Pelo menos agora de ênfase para as outras Ocs..¬¬ Mas e problema da Ale ann vai ser resolvido desse jeito mesmo?¬¬

Luh:Bom..eu ainda preciso pensar numa solução né..

Last:Eu tenho uma solução ¬¬

Luh:Desde que não envolva desmembrar , cortar , fatiar , esmurrar , quebrar ,arrancar ,esquartejar ou carbonizar qualquer parte do corpo das fangirls , então tudo bem...

Last:Então não tenho ¬¬

Luh:Last você me assusta as vezes...outro dia eu descobri uma coisa sobre você!

Last:Que eu sou melhor que você em todos os sentidos e que você nunca poderá me superar não importa o quanto tente?¬¬

Luh:Err..não EU descobri que você é minha irmã gêmea malvada ;D

Last:¬¬ eu te odeio

Luh:To começando a te odiar também ¬¬

Last:Mas você é minha criadora , não pode me odiar ¬¬

Luh:Quem disse ¬¬

Last:Mudou rápido de personalidade ¬¬

Luh:Essa é minha personalidade mesmo , pelo menos uma parte ela ¬¬

Last:Idiota ¬¬

Luh:Besta ¬¬

Last:Babaca¬¬

Luh:Trouxa ¬¬

Last:¬¬

Luh:¬¬

Last:¬¬

Luh¬¬

Last:amigas?¬¬

Luh:amigas...¬¬

Música usada:

Akeboshi –Wind

Reviews:

giih Celas Otonashi: Agora vai ficar cada vez melhor!Last e seus chiliques são clássicos u.u xD

Há! Você não sabe onde eu moro faz dancinha feliz...xD

Espero que tenha gostado desse chapter aqui.

Kissu e Jane!

Quartzo Crystal: AI MINHA FILHA E QUEM NÃO QUER XD

Ale ann: Realmente ... mas também se ele não tivesse dito , a Last e o Mello já estariam fora lol

E é claro que ele te protege...isso se a baixinha não pular na frente primeiro ¬¬

Last:Ai eu ouvi isso ¬¬

Ah Relaxa , eu sei que quando uma outra historia surge , todos as outras.parecem sumir , bem eu não escrevo historia original , mas eu faço meio que um doujin , (aka: um manga amador) só que só com história original...ai seu eu começo um , o outro as vezes fica encostado por muito tempo , até eu lembrar dele...a e falando nisso , eu fui lá no Nyah e li sua história , e achei maravilhosa , amei mesmo a idéia...mas parou na hora em que alguma coisa extraordinária ia acontecer? esperando a aparição de um Oni XD

Então , comigo não tem problema mesmo o atraso...agora tem que ver com as outras né xD

Ufa ainda bem que acertei n.n !  
Espero que nós duas entremos na fic n.n

Um..domingo é?EU vou na sexta ou no sábado (depende da chefia aqui u.u) , mas no domingo nem rola...

Joga zelda sim! Acho que você vai amar..apesar da história no começo ser meio confuso..e o começo do jogo ser meio chato n.n

Fica ai esperando que jájá sai o próximo! Já né!

(eu tinha pena de mim...agora acho que tenho de você..dizem que o primeiro colegial é difícil , mas que o terceiro é sufocante x-x)

Hanna Yin-Yang: Sempre a última a comentar é?Há! Dizem que os últimos serão os primeiros u.u

L é sempre genial né!E agora ta mais que pertinho do Near xD  
realmente..Ale ann e L seria o casal mais normal..isso se a mente maquiavélica da Luh não funcionasse desse modo..tão..maquiavelicamente xD

Zelda sempre foi o jogo que eu mais amei!Desde o jogo Ocarina of Time até oTwilight princess..

È comigo foi parecido ,meu maninho uma vez veio com esse jogo e no final eu viciei junto com ele..

Príncipe Zora? Você pode vir a me achar estranha..mas eu prefiro os Gorons ;D

Apesar de serem grandes e meio estúpidos eles são super legais ;D

Pena que no Twilight não apareçam os Gerudos..so o mister ganondorf mesmo uú"

Já né! E continua ai curtindo a fic !


	7. A mais bela Melodia Inicial

Yooo Minna san!!!!

Last :Sem mais delongas , que a fic comece ¬¬

Lu:Mas..mas peraí Last! Eu nem dei oi direito pra Minna san!

Last:E a fic começou!!!! \¬¬/

Lu:Esp...! Last chuta Lu nas costas , Lu revida com um soco e a briga mano-a-mano continua

Hanna:Hm..bom minna , é melhor agente começar logo né? n.n"

Suichí:Claro claro!

Ale ann:Ah..Last san , Lu san , não é melhor pararem de.. voa uma bota ,sabe-se lá de onde , e quase pega na cabeça de Ale -..deixa pra lá oo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E finalmente chega sexta-feira de manhã , o dia em que os órfãos já podem relaxar , isso é , menos uma pessoa , uma única garota de cabelos dourados e olhos jades , sentada na certeira do professor , enquanto o mesmo explicava alguma matéria em pé para os alunos , uma garota que fora destinada a ser acorrentada ao melhor e mais aclamado , pelo menos no orfanato , detetive do mundo , para muitos seria uma grande façanha , ou até mesmo , uma sorte imensa , mas na verdade era um perigo , Ale ann sabia que naquele momento , alguma das órfãs presentes ali naquela sala de aula estavam segurando dentro de si um sentimento misto de raiva e ciúme , que estavam prontas para atacá-la , no menor vestígio de falta de atenção de L.

A menina olhava e olhava para todos os órfãos , tentava ver algum , tentava ver em alguém qualquer vestígio que fosse de rancor , os orbes jades passavam de órfão em órfão , tentavam a todo custo não mostrar sua ansiedade e desespero , inúmeros nomes passavam em sua mente , mas nenhum parecia realmente alguém que poderia ter escrito aquele bilhete , Ale sentia que precisava de ajuda , de apoio moral , estava carregando um grande problema em suas costas , e pior um problema que fora gerado sem intenção por outra pessoa , precisava falar com Suchí e Hanna , serviria até a cabeça-dura da Last , mas precisava cuspir isso pra fora , mas sem que L percebesse , seus olhos passaram de Hanna , que parecia um tanto alegre , sentada perto do albino que , estranhamente , parecia um pouco mais vivo ,para Suichí , que tinha uma feição mais apavorada , um pouco distantes de Mello , sua dupla , o qual de tempos em tempos olhava de relance para a menina ao seu lado , como se estivesse preocupado , ou até mesmo , se sentindo culpado...

Foi então que a garota dos orbes jade teve uma idéia ,conhecia Hanna suficientemente para saber que a garota do cabelo azulado era bem observadora , e que Suichí era tanto quanto ela , sabia o que fazer , talvez desse certo , pegou uma folha de caderno e fez umas anotações , terminou e a colocou entre dois cadernos.

-Muito bem Minna , por hoje é só – L disse encerrando a aula , Ale esperou até o detetive arrumar suas coisas e rumar a porta para sair da sala de aula , assim que ele se virou Ale começou seu plano , deixou ambos os dois cadernos onde a folha estava no meio em cima do banco e saiu caminhando junto com L , observando pelo canto do olho se alguma das duas faria algum movimento.

-Ei Hanna – Last chamava a menina dos cabelos azuis de um jeito meio entediado ,apontando para a mesa do professor – aqueles não são os cadernos da Ale?

A morena olhou para onde a pequena apontava e confirmou – Sim são os cadernos dela! – a menina foi pegá-los , mas assim que os levantou , uma folha dobrada escorreu e caiu levemente no chão , Hanna percebeu e logo tomou a folha de volta , a examinou e conseguiu ler em um canto "Para Hanna e/ou Suchí" , a menina arqueou uma sobrancelha e desdobrou a folha.

"Hanna/Suchí 

_Corro perigo , ataque ciumento de fãs do L_

_Não sei quando vão atacar_

_Preciso de retaguarda_

_Ale ann_

_P.S.:Não conte nada a Last , ela vai acabar querendo acertar a cara delas"_

-A Ale já me conhece bem , não? – a pequena disse lendo a carta atrás de Hanna , a morena se assustou – Mas bem que eu poderia dar uma lição a "a la Last" nessas fãs hã?

-É , mas não liga não , eu e a Suchí resolvemos! – a menina sorriu para Last que apenas olhou para a janela.

-Quem disse que eu me preocupo com aquela garota? – Last falou num tom meio rude , Hanna apenas deu um sorriso maroto.

-Ora essa ,quem disse em se preocupar aqui? – a morena olhava Last triunfante – Eu disse apenas para não ligar.

-Ora sua pequena...-Last se virou nervosa para Hanna , que apenas sorria debochada , Last apertou o punho e se acalmou , olhando pro lado e com as mãos nos bolsos – Então vamos logo dar um jeito nisso!

-Então vamos atrás dela!Vai saber se ela já não corre perigo agora! – Suchí falou , a menina estava logo atrás de Last escutando a conversa.

-Eu não sei o que vocês estão planejando , mas eu to fora – o loiro disse logo atrás de Suchí.

-Então dê um jeito de se soltar dessa corrente , porque eu vou ajudar a Ale , mesmo que tenha que arrastar você! –Suchí dizia já encarando o loiro , um tanto irritada.

-Pode tentar , não acho que você vai conseguir – o loiro disse sentando numa carteira e mordiscando uma barra de chocolate.

-Mas , se ela esta com o L , não tem como ela sofrer nenhum dano , certo? – Hanna questionava-se olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

-Na verdade , há vários meios de se machucar uma pessoa , sem que ninguém perceba...como ela também podem bolar algum plano para separá-los , afinal , é só quebrar a corrente...- o albino disse olhando o papel nas mãos da morena.

-Tá! Vamos logo! – Last dizia impaciente , a menina tentou sair da sala , mas a corrente esticou , Matt se encontrava sentado em cima de uma das carteiras jogando seu DS.

-Eu também to fora – o ruivo falou sem ao menos tirar os olhos de seu jogo.

-Argh !! – a Last grunhiu e socou o chão , mas teve uma idéia brilhante , se levantou , se aproximou de Matt , tomou o jogo de suas mãos e num movimento rápido , roubou o chocolate das mãos de Mello.

-EI! – o ruivo gritou frustrado.

-Ô SUA PESSOA VERTICALMENTE PREJUDICADA , ME DEVOLVA! – o loiro rosnou para Last que olhava para eles com um olhar triunfante , balançando ambos o DS e o chocolate , um em cada mão.

-Vocês querem? – a menina perguntou sarcástica – Venham pegar! – dizendo isso , ambos o ruivo e o loiro pularam de onde estavam sentados e foram atrás da pequena , que fugiu o mais rápido que podia , Mello fez com que Suchí quase caísse no chão , a menina foi obrigada a correr junto do loiro , deixando para trás Near e Hanna.

-Muito esperta Last..- Hanna falou suspirando – mas acho que no final , você é quem vai sair machucada...- dizendo isso , Hanna correu para tentar alcançá-los com Near em seu encalço.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOooO

-Não se preocupe Ale – L dizia segurando uma das pontas da corrente – eu trouxe umas de reserva , caso isso ocorresse , estão lá na sala , eu vou buscar e já volto – o detetive disse indo embora em seu andar lento , deixando Ale para trás.

O acidente que acabara de ocorrer , envolvendo 4 garotas correndo , tropeçando na corrente de L e Ale , e fazendo-a partir no meio , era muito suspeito , Ale agora sabia que estava em verdadeiro perigo , se dissesse qualquer coisa agora , poderia estragar o plano , ou até mesmo correr mais perigo ainda , a menina dos olhos jade então , notou um outro envelope no chão , ao lado de seus pés , a menina o recolheu do chão , olhou para os dois lados , tentando ver se não havia ninguém por perto ,e o abriu.

"Agora não há escapatória 

_Ale-ann , você é uma garota morta , definitivamente_

_Ignorou nosso primeiro aviso_

_Agora sofra as conseqüências"_

A respiração da menina estava rápida , acabaram de ameaçá-la a morte?!Ela escutou alguns passos vindo do corredor , não pensou duas vezes e fugiu , não havia nenhum local seguro agora , como estava longe de Suchí e Hanna , não havia como ir para aquela sala , o único lugar seguro , onde nenhum órfão era permitido ir , era só um...a cobertura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L andava devagar , pensando nas atitudes suspeitas de Ale , não estava prestando atenção ,isso até ser totalmente empurrado no chão , por algo que parecia ser um feijão loiro-avermelhado , olhou para seu lado e viu Last no chão , com uma barra de chocolate na mão e um DS na outra.

-Last-san? – L chamava a atenção da pequena , que olhou assustada ao ouvir a voz do detetive.

-L! –a menina o encarou nervosa – CADÊ A ALE?

-A nossa corrente arrebentou então eu vim buscar uma nova – L disse , pela primeira vez ,sem entender muita coisa.

-L SEU BURRO IGNORANTE! – a gritou , mas logo sentiu um par de mãos lhe puxando pelo colarinho.

-Me..devolva – o loiro erguia a menina do chão ,e a mesma só se debatia , tentou se livrar do loiro.

-MELLO SOLTA ELA! – Suchí chegou logo atrás meio ofegante , mas com fôlego suficiente para brigar com o loiro.

-Não me dê ordens – o loiro olhava maniacamente para Suchí que apenas o encarou.

-Mello..solte-a ... – ao ouvir as palavras do detetive , Mello a soltou na hora , a menina caiu no chão , cambaleou um pouco tossindo ,mas logo voltou ao normal querendo pular em cima do loiro , se Matt não tivesse-a parado.

-"L seu burro ignorante" , essas são palavras que nunca foram ditas antes – o detetive comentou olhando de Last para Hanna e para Suchí –O que está havendo com a Ale-chan?

-Agora , no momento que conversamos , Ale corre perigo – Hanna disse , e logo em seguida jogou o papel que Ale havia escrito , para L. O detetive leu e ficou pasmo.

-PRA MIM CHEGA! – a pequena gritou , tomando a atenção de todos , ela se livrou do ruivo , pegou a corrente que os unia , pisou em cima e puxou , arrebentando-a – JÁ NÃO TO MAIS NEM AI PRA ESSE PROJETO , DANE-SE SE EU VOU SER EXPULSA OU NÃO , A ALE CORRE PERIGO E SE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECER COM ELA , L VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO! – a pequena disse apontando um dedo na face do detetive , logo depois ,saiu em disparada.

-LAST ESPERA! – Hanna gritou , mas era a inútil , a cabeça-dura da Last não ia parar de jeito nenhum.

-Vamos atrás dela , antes que ela faça alguma besteira – Suchí disse , e todos concordaram e foram atrás da pequena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOoOO

Ale finalmente chegou até a cobertura ,estava ofegante , mas agora estava a salvo...pelo menos , era o que pensava.

-Não pense que é tão esperta , Ale ann – Ale se assustou ao ouvir essa voz , a menina olhou para trás e viu 4 garotas ,as mesmas que esbarraram na corrente , Ale as reconheceu.

-Mireille...Hikari...Niiji...Hoshi...- a Ale olhava para cada uma delas , Mireille era alta e possuía longos cabelos loiros e lisos e olhos castanhos , Hikari tinha o cabelo curto e prateado como seus olhos ,era um pouco mais baixa que Mireille ,Niiji possuía o cabelo longo e vermelho e seus olhos eram azuis, era um pouco mais alta que Hikari , porém menor que Mireille e Hoshi possuía o cabelo até a cintura azul , preso em uma trança , possuía os olhos cor de ônix e era a mais baixa – Sinceramente , não esperava isso de vocês – Ale as encarou agora séria, apesar de ter um pouco de medo na voz.

-Ale ann , minha querida – Mireille disse sarcástica – Você devia ter ficado no lugar em que pertence , seguindo nosso primeiro aviso.

-Porque acha mesmo que eu faria isso? – Ale dizia agora já mais confiante , seus jades orbes mostravam seriedade e indiferença – Acha mesmo que L pertence à vocês?Agora entendo o que Last dizia sobre pessoas podres..

- O que temos aqui...uma linguaruda? – Hikari dizia fazendo biquinho sarcástica – Sinceramente Ale ann , eu não sei se você percebeu , mas nós somos 4 e você é apenas uma...

-Eu sei , mas meu espírito...minha melodia inicial... – Ale ann parou e olhou nos olhos das 4 – é maior e melhor que a de todas vocês juntas , disso eu tenho certeza!

As 4 se enfezaram e partiram para cima da garota dos orbes jades .

"É isso ai" – pensou Ale ann – "Se é para enfrentar , é melhor enfrentar de cabeça erguida!" – a menina colocou as mãos a frente do corpo , esperando o impacto, mas este nunca veio , olhou para o chão e viu Mireille caída no chão , e Last em pé , em cima da garota.

-Last! – a garota dos olhos Jade olhava espantada para a pequena – Mas como você...?

-Sabia que você estaria aqui? – a menina completou ainda em cima da garota e com as mãos nos bolsos – Você é meio previsível Ale – san...

-A corrente ...cadê o Matt? – a menina dizia preocupada ,afinal se Last tivesse desistido do projeto ,seria expulsa.

-Ah ..isso? –a pequena disse entediada olhando para o pulso – Não é nada...

A garota em baixo de Last se mexeu , Last pulou de cima dela e se posicionou em frente à Ale-ann , encarando a garota no chão.

-Mireille...a quanto tempo.. – Last dizia com um olhar entediado – Que foi?Acha que pode conseguir o que quer com violência é?

-Há olha quem fala – Hikari falou irritada - Last isso não tem nada a ver com você , saia do nosso caminho!

-Hum..deixa eu pensar...não? – a pequena disse sarcástica – Se querem um pedaço da Ale , passem por cima de mim antes...

-Last-san ...- a garota dos olhos Jade olhava alegre para a pequena - não sabia que se importava tanto comigo a ponto disso!

-S..se importar com você? – a pequena dizia aflita – Eu não! Eu só estou aqui , pois não entro em uma briga faz um tempo...- uma desculpa meio esfarrapado , Ae-ann achou , mas deixa para lá...

-Então vamos! – Ale disse se colocando ao lado da pequena , a qual estranhou o comportamento da amiga.

-Vamos aonde? – a pequena disse entediada.

-Ora essa , acabar com elas claro! – Ale disse sorrindo , a pequena estranhou o comportamento da outra , que sempre parecia tão pacífica.

-Se quiser lutar tudo bem.. – a pequena avisou Ale – Mas que fique claro que você corre mais riscos que eu...afinal , sou eu quem tenho experiência nesse ramo por aqui...

-Sim eu sei... – a garota dos olhos jade disse – Mas essa luta é originalmente minha...e tem mais...se eu não lutar e apenas fugir –a menina deu uma pausa , sorriu e olhou para a pequena – não posso me considerar uma futura detetive..né?

-Tanto faz...- a pequena retrucou entediada.

-O que vocês estão falando? – Hikari disse abismada – Vocês são somente duas ainda!

-Chega Hikari – Mireille falou ríspida – Vamos logo acabar com isso!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Você tem certeza disso Mello? – Suchí perguntou para o loiro desconfiada

-Claro que tenho – o loiro respondeu rude – Se tem um local que ela iria num momento desses , é aquele.

Ambos L , Suchí , Hanna ,Near e Mello corriam em direção à cobertura , momentos atrás , eles não haviam achado Ale-ann, que L dissera tê-la deixado em um corredor , dois lances de escada abaixo ,Last havia sumido também , Mello veio com a idéia delas terem ido para a cobertura e como , pelo visto não tinham idéia melhor , eles estavam indo para lá

A porta da cobertura estava trancada...por fora , simplesmente alguém trancou para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar , L se pôs a frente dor órfãos e num chute conseguiu arrebentar a velha porta , já corroída pelo tempo , da cobertura da Wammy's , a cena que presenciaram era um tanto assustadora e , ao mesmo tempo , estranha , Last brigava com três garotas , todas maiores que ela , a menina já estava bem machucada , parecia estar segurando aquelas três , para que não fossem atacar Ale , que já estava com problemas para lidar com apenas uma delas , o céu encoberto pelas nuvens carregadas , dava uma pitada de drama à cena.

-ALE-SAMA! – a voz do detetive ecoou pelos ares , fazendo com que Mireille , Hikari , Niiji e Hoshi parassem onde estavam.

-L-sama! – as quatro gritaram em uníssono e foram correndo ao encontro do detetive.

-L-sama!A Ale e a Last...- Mireille falava choramingando – Elas de repente nos atacaram !!

-Foi horrível! – Hikari completava a amiga fingindo estar tremendo – Elas vieram juntas , ambas segurando o que parecia ser um pedaço de madeira...por sorte Niiji chan conseguiu tirar eles delas..

Nijji e Hoshi tremiam chorando para completar a cena , L somente olhava pasmo para aquelas...meninas falsas..

-Niiji..Hoshi...Mireille...Hikari – o detetive suspirou olhando para o chão.

-Hai L sama – as 4 falaram em coro , olhando com expectativa para o detetive.

-Sinto lhes dizer mas.. – o detetive agora olhou para cada uma delas - ..vocês estão expulsas da Wammy's.

As 4 olharam horrorizadas para o detetive , Last sorriu de canto de boca , assim como Mello , as 4 começaram a chorar de verdade agora e saíram correndo do local , deixando o resto sozinhos.

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair , e de repente , aquilo se tornou uma tempestade , Hanna , Suchí , Near , Mello e Matt ficaram num local da cobertura coberto , Last apenas sentou-se na beirada da cobertura , pelo menos aquela água limpava um pouco o sangue , Ale ann sorria , afinal , superara um desafio pessoal hoje , L olhou para a garota dos olhos jade , se aproximou da mesma.

-gomen... – O detetive falou num sussurro – Se eu tivesse sido mais atencioso...

-L-san!Não se preocupe – a menina olhava nos olhos do detetive sorrindo –A culpa foi minha! Devia ter lhe falado sobre isso.. – a menina agora olhava a pequena que estava sentada olhando pro nada –mas não queria por o plano todo a perder..hehe

L abraçou a menina que se chocou no começo , mas respondeu ao abraço , afinal L era seu amigo , alias um dos mais , se não era o mais , precioso.

-L e Ale estão se dando muito bem – a morena comentava , observando a cena , imaginando o que poderia vir a acontecer no futuro.

-Sim..- Suchí concordou , olhou pro loiro que estava sentado no chão , comendo aquele chocolate que Last havia pego , o loiro percebeu que a menina o observava e logo olhou para o outro lado , Suchí jurou ter visto algo vermelho nas bochechas do loiro , mas logo sumiu , achou ser sua impressão , então tornou a olhar L e Ale.

Last se levantou , chega de água por hoje , a menina caminhou até onde estavam os outros órfãos, fez questão de torcer o cabelo em cima do loiro , molhando-o , o loiro rosnou para a pequena , que apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

_Todos eles estão mudando , de pouco em pouco"_ – Hanna pensou – _"É incrível como em apenas alguns dias , todos eles , desde Near até L , desde mim até Ale , todos parecem mais...felizes de alguma forma...isso é tão...intrigante._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Minna san!!!GOMEN!!  
Gomen , esse capítulo ta meio que muito centrado na Ale ann .. eu sei!  
Mas calma que cada uma terá sua vez!  
Eu só queria resolver logo o problema das fangirls...

(Logo sairá um desenho dessa fic!Pois bem , euzinha aqui tenho um mínimo de habilidades em artes , então não esperem muita coisa --)

Reviews..

Ale ann:  
Por favor me perdoe! Eu prometi esse no sábado passado!Eu sei que ta meio atrasado...(meio? -.-")

Começo de aulas é fogo..( Last:Nem , é ela que é muito folgada e não agüenta u.u)

Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse...nem ta tão fluffy assim...mas eu tentei ;;

Você me pergunta se eu gostei do Wii?Eu amei o wii oo"

Hm , teve jô ou no nex chapter , ou na fic de Ouran , ou no Bara no Arashi ;D!

Hanna Yin-Yang:

E debaixo para cima , nós iremos ler \u.u/

Abraçar até esmagar os ossos , pobre Near xD Isso é que é amor assassino OO  
(É normal...relaxa xD "já teve essa vontade , mas foi de abraçar o Knuckles!Viva Sonic Team xD")

Claro que a Ale mente pra caramba!Não deu pra perceber a habilidade fluindo das palavras dela?oó

Zelda é "O Jogo"!!!Gostava da Malon ?! É , ela é legalzinha [prefere a Epona , qualé , ela é invencível ò.ó

A melhor coisa era matar as galinhas , ah isso era !E depois de tudo , sair correndo delas [já morreu por causa das galinhas , as famosas "galinhas assassinas do zelda!

Quartzo Cristal:

XD Sua obcecada pelo Mello!!!!

Relaxa , eu sou mais boba que você , e isso é hereditário! Lol

Já né!

Giih Celas Otonashi:

Mello e Suchí é um casal que fica meio fácil de se lidar ;D

As cenas mais fofas estão prometidas para eles...[ah , e para o ruivo e a pequena tbm u.u!

Continua lendo a fic heim! XD

Já nééé!

[onde eu moro?Até hoje eu ainda me pergunto isso! Mas é o que eu digo , eu moro no fundo da minha mente , no espaço mais sombrio preenchido apenas pelas histórias que circulam pela minha imaginação e de vez em quando são transportadas pra o papel...ta nem eu entendi o que eu escrevi agora...nem pergunta...eu sei que eu sô estranha ;-;


	8. Chocolate Hunters

Cometários da autora no final \u.u/  
To com pressa de começa a fic!

Por que?Por que eu to inspirada hoje n.nV [Last: A verdade é que ela tem um capitulo totalmente random na cabeça , nem sabe por onde começa --...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma vez me disseram...que você conhece realmente uma pessoa...quando esta se encontra em uma situação de perigo...

_A pessoa apenas se revela por meio dos recursos que usa sobre pressão..._

_Eu não conhecia minha irmã desde aquele dia...pelo menos eu achava que a conhecia.._

_..mas apenas me dei conta de quem ela realmente era...no momento que a perdi..._

_naquele momento..._

_meu mundo escureceu..._

_diria que daquele dia em diante..._

_que eu me encontrava em eterno solstício..._

_a partir daquele dia..._

_...meu mundo nunca mais teve um "dia"..._

Era sábado de manhã , um sábado que amanheceu nublado , graças a chuva do dia anterior , eram 9 horas da manhã quando Suchí acordou , olhou para o lado e viu o loiro já arrumado , sentado em sua própria cama , olhando para a garota.

-Vai , levanta – o loiro falou ríspido – Temos mais o que fazer...

-Temos..? – a menina perguntou sonolenta , esfregando os olhos – O que..?

-Hoje é dia de reposição... – o loiro respondeu olhando para a janela.

-Repo...sição? – a menina perguntou confusa , agora sentada em sua cama – Reposição de quê?

-Heh..não é óbvio? – a loiro perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo – Reposição de chocolate , acabaram todos que eu tinha , nós vamos pegar mais...

-Mas..Mello...- Suchí falava meio confusa , agora já escolhendo algumas peças de roupa no armário – Não é proibido aos alunos levar comida pros quartos? – Suchí sabia bem disso , já tentara fazer um pequeno estoque de doces em seu quarto , mas foi dedurada por uma menina que viu a viu fazendo isso e acabou por perder todos os chocolates que havia estocado.

-É...- o loiro falou sem emoção – Mas quem disse que eu sigo ordens por aqui?Vamos logo! – dizendo isso o loiro apenas se virou para poder deixar a menina se trocar.

OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO

Ale a L já haviam se levantado a algum tempo , Ale estava ajudando L a organizar alguns papéis e arquivos , alguns exercícios que o detetive havia corrigido , alguns que ainda estavam para corrigir , enquanto o detetive acabava de corrigi-los , estavam de pé desde as sete da manhã , L queria terminar tudo logo , e Ale se dispôs a ajudá-lo.

-Sabe , Ale-san...- o detetive começou entre um papel e outro – Você devia ter dito para mim...

A garota dos olhos jade , se virou para o detetive confusa – Sobre aquelas garotas? – a menina perguntava calmamente – Ah...não achei que você devia se preocupar com esses probleminhas à parte...

-Não...- o detetive respondeu calmamente .

-Não...? – a menina perguntou confusa , agora olhando diretamente para o detetive.

-Na verdade , você não quis me contar...pelo simples fato de achar que eu ia acabar com o Plano... – o detetive comentou , deixando Ale meio perplexa. – Mas não podendo conter essa informação só para si , por motivos emocionais , você pediu a ajuda das pessoas mais próximas a você... – o detetive continuou sua dedução , deixando a menina dos olhos jade cada vez mais perplexa – O seu único erro , foi não saber o que suas amigas poderiam fazer para ajudar você , e também não se prevenir contra qualquer tentativa de bullying... – a menina fez menção de falar algo mais foi interrompida novamente – Felizmente , você não contava com o elemento violento do nosso grupo , o qual conhece o orfanato como a palma da mão...por esse motivo não precisei interferir...- o detetive terminou agora olhando para Ale.

-Então...você sabia de tudo...? – a menina perguntou olhando para os papéis em sua frente – Desde quando...?

-Desde aquela noite a qual você estava meio estranha...- o detetive havia voltado a trabalhar – Fiquei imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo , descartei muitas possibilidades , como por exemplo você estar naqueles dias do Mês...

Ale corou um pouco com aquele comentário , mas logo voltou ao normal , as vezes o detetive era frio demais , sabia que certas coisas que ele falava eram sem intenção , mas assim mesmo , pode chegar a deixar a pessoa sem graça...

OoOoOOOoOUOUuUouououou

-Bom dia!! – foi a primeira coisa que Near ouviu ao acordar , se deparando com a morena de cabelos azuis sorrindo – Dormiu bem Near?

-uhum..-foi a onomatopéia que saiu da garganta de Near , tentar falar de manhã era uma tarefa árdua até mesmo para o senhor número 1.

-Que ótimo!Mas então , o que você quer fazer hoje? – a morena sorriu olhando para o albino que apenas a observava meio confuso , nunca ninguém havia-o feito essa pergunta , era sempre ele quem fazia o que queria , sozinho , sem ninguém ao menos prestar atenção .

-Pretendia terminar de montar alguns quebra-cabeças..- o albino falou sem emoção na voz , agora olhando para baixo , sabia que ele era o único que gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa , e que ninguém nunca iria realmente fazer com ele. Não se surpreenderia se a morena apenas dissesse "Ah!Legal , eu vou deixá-lo em paz então" e ir embora , como todos faziam.

-Ah!Legal! – a morena falou ..- Posso ajudar? – Near olhou perplexo para a morena , que o olhava esperando uma resposta .

-Claro...- foi o que Near respondeu dando um leve sorriso de lado.

OUoUOUUOuoUOUOuouoUOuououoUOUOuoUOuouOUouo

Last acordou se sentindo meio zonza , estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça , achou estranho , sentou-se na cama , não respirava direito , parecia estar com o nariz entupido , talvez tivesse pego um resfriado por causa da chuva do dia anterior , olhou para o lado e encontrou o ruivo já acordado jogando vídeo-game , a menina espirrou chamando sem querer a atenção de Matt.

-Ixi..resfriada? – o ruivo perguntou pausando um pouco o game olhando para a pequena.

-Não...- a menina disse de forma meio anasalada - eu to bem!

-Tá bem uma ova ...- a garoto se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama de Last – Deve ter sido a chuva de ontem...

-Que seja , isso não é problema seu e...- a menina parou de falar ao sentir o ruivo bem próximo , o garoto encostou sua testa com a da pequena que por um instante ficou paralisada...

-Qu...qu...que...- a pequena apenas conseguia gaguejar , sentia a respiração do ruivo muito paralisada , os olhos azuis da pequena estavam bem abertos ,em contato com os também azuis olhos do Jeevas , sua respiração estava um tanto acelerada e jurou ter sentido as bochechas arderem , estava se sentindo muito estranha , e estava se odiando por isso , também estava odiando Matt por isso , nem sabia ao certo porque , afinal o que aquele gamer estava fazendo?

-É , esta com febre – Matt se afastou da pequena que ainda estava se recuperando do susto , o ruivo olhou estranhando o comportamento da pequena – que foi?

-ah...nada! – logo a pequena se virou para encarar a janela cruzando os braços , que raiva!Estava sentindo muita raiva ,mas não sabia porque , agh!Não era qualquer tipo de raiva , era uma raiva estranha...muito estranha.

-Bom...quer jogar alguma coisa? – Matt perguntou voltando a jogar seu game – Afinal , você não vai poder sair daqui hoje..

-E porque não...? – a pequena perguntou ríspida.

-Tá muito frio lá fora...- o ruivo responde sem dar muito mais atenção – Ai você só piora.

-Tsc...e quem disse que eu vou te obedecer? – a pequena olhava desafiadora para o ruivo que apenas suspirou.

-Se quiser , pode tentar sair...mas não acho que você conseguirá sair , sendo que eu não sairei do quarto.. – Matt se levantou e foi ligar o Wii , a pequena apenas ficou olhando meio derrotada para o chão..

KKKKKkKKkKKKkkkKKkkKKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkkk

-Mello , é muito mais fácil pedir pro L ! Afinal ele consegue tudo por aqui!!! – Suchí falava enquanto acompanhava o loiro pela ala oeste do quarto andar , indo em direção ao quarto de Matt.

-Tsc..você não entende mesmo – Mello responde mais ríspido ainda , talvez seja a tal síndrome de abstinência ...ou talvez seja só porque ele é o Mello mesmo..- Se eu pedir pro L , estarei definitivamente dizendo que sou incapaz de conseguir o que eu quero , por mim mesmo!

-Correção...se eu estou indo com você , não é realmente por você mesmo! – a menina retrucou cruzando os braços.

-Você quer os chocolates tanto quanto eu , não? – o loiro perguntou olhando de canto de olho para a garota – Então isso é apenas uma parceria que foca um bem maior no qual beneficiará a todos...não que você esteja apenas "me ajudando" , eu conseguiria muito bem sem você!

Suchí olhou feio para Mello que apenas riu baixo , porém , debochado.

Ambos estavam em baixo de uma das mesas do refeitório ,esperando a cozinheira sair , quando a mulher saiu , ambos seguraram a respiração e não se moviam , assim que a porta do refeitório foi fechado , eles saíram de seu esconderijo e rumaram para a cozinha. Abriram a porta silenciosamente , checando se não havia ninguém ali além deles , não , nenhum sinal de vida...

Entraram pela porta , fechando-a logo em seguida , Mello ia na frente e Suchí logo atrás , seguindo Mello , olhando para todos os lados , como se algo pudesse pular neles à qualquer hora.

Mello parou , encontrou o que estava procurando , era um velho armário , estava fechado com um cadeado , Mello se aproximou dele , tirou do bolso uma chave de ferro , bem antiga e destrancou o cadeado , Suchí estranhou , porque Mello teria aquela chave afinal?

-Mello , onde arrumou essa chave? – a menina perguntou apontando para a mão de Mello.

-Uma vez a mulher deixou-a dando sopa em cima de uma das mesas – o loiro falou sorrindo de lado – eu aproveitei a oportunidade e pequei , a mulher nunca se deu conta que havia perdido uma chave.

Suchí apenas olhou feio para o loiro , mas não estava surpresa , era de se esperar isso dele.

Mello abriu o armário onde se encontravam centenas de barras de chocolate , daquele tipo de confeiteiro , os olhos de Suchí brilharam , Mello percebeu isso.

-Heh..faça as honras – o loiro disse dando espaço para a garota passar , a mesma sem hesitar foi pegando algumas barras e Mello logo depois pegou também.

Isso até um barulho ser ouvido pelos dois , ambos viraram aflitos , passos foram ouvidos , chegando perto , Mello não pensou duas vezes , fechou o armário rápido , pegou Suchí e os chocolates , e correu para um armário que ele sabia que não tinha nada dentro , colocou Suchi dentro do armário e logo depois entrou também , o armário era pequeno , ambos estavam bem próximos um do outro , seus corpos estavam encostados um no outro , Suchí não percebeu , estavam preocupada demais com o problema que os dois haviam se metido , mas Mello percebeu , seu rosto estava bem corado , mas como estava escuro , Suchí não viu...mas o que era isso que estava acontecendo com o loiro? O antes orgulhoso e briguento Mello , estava se sentindo estranho perto de uma garota?Quero dizer...Mello nunca se sentira assim antes , era algo estranho que o fazia querer...o fazia querer...

..."querer alguém para si..- Last falava enquanto andava junto com Mello pelos corredores da Wammy's. – pelo menos , foi isso que eu ouvi falar...

-Há..então isso é o que uma pessoa sente ao "amar"? – o loiro perguntava com um sorriso debochado Last ria também.

-É...é um sentimento meio idiota , não acha? – Last comentava e olhava para Mello que concordava com a cabeça. – Quero dizer..cara ele deixa as pessoas idiotas , cegas...qualé!?Que coisa mais..inútil!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte! – o loiro dizia parando no meio do caminho – Vamos prometer que nenhum de nós jamais se apaixonará por alguém! – o loiro continuava olhando para a pequena que estranhava – Continuaremos amigos e quando nós sairmos desse orfanato xexelento , formaremos nossa própria equipe de investigadores! Seremos melhores que o Near!

-Isso! Melhores que o L! Os novos L! – a pequena sorria determinada para o loiro que sorria de um modo meio mais maníaco."

Um flashback estranho , num momento inoportuno , foi o que Mello pensou , então..talvez estivesse sentindo..o tal do "amor"? Não! Mello não! Ele negava para si mesmo tentando voltar ao normal , se assustou , os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos , Suchí ficava cada vez mais assustada , nunca se metera em qualquer encrenca naquele orfanato , o que aconteceria se eles fosse pegos?Suchi respirava rápido, Mello percebeu a inquietação da garota , a pessoa lá fora havia parado em frente ao armário , Mello percebeu o quão a garota em sua frente estava nervosa , se fosse qualquer outra garota , até mesmo Last , Mello teria , com toda certeza , feito a menina ficar quieta de um jeito rude , grosseiro , mas algo o impulsionou , algo muito forte , Mello apenas enlaçou a menina em seus braços , Suchí se assustou com o gesto do loiro , pensou que ele a machucaria de algum modo.

-Shhhh...calma , relaxa , nada vai acontecer ta bom? – o loiro disse baixinho , apesar de ainda parecer meio rude , esse fora o jeito mais ..como posso dizer? "carinhoso" a qual o Mello já falou com alguma pessoa .

Suchí se assustou , desde quando...desde quando o loiro havia ficado tão...tão...manso?Sentiu a respiração do loiro bem perto , tinha um leve aroma de cacau , a menina sentiu subitamente uma sensação estranha tomar seu corpo , suas bochechas esquentaram , se assustou com isso...seu coração falhou uma batida...

A pessoa se afastou do armário , os passos foram ficando cada vez mais longe , cada vez mais longe..até não poder mais ouvi-los , ambos saíram do armário e respiraram fundo , tanta coisa aconteceu , em tão pouco tempo..foram..dois minutos em tempo real?Para Suchí foram duas longas horas , não sabia porque , olhava para o loiro , que rapidamente recolhia mais algumas barras de chocolate , olhando a cada cinco segundos para a porta para ver se não tinha ninguém vindo ,terminados ele e Suchí saíram velozmente do refeitório...ambos sem olhar muito para o outro...

_A pessoa apenas se revela por meio dos recursos que usa sobre pressão..._

Naquele dia eu conheci Mello..

_O verdadeiro Mello..._

Yooooo Mnna-san!!!!

Last:Como você pode? ¬¬

Lu:Pude o que? O-o

Last:Ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar ¬¬?

Lu:Gomen , gomen demo...to meio ocupada esse dias..e a inspiração não ajuda muito x-x

Last:Legal..agora já foi a Suchí , a Ale...falta a Hanna ¬¬

Lu:Falta você também amizade ;D

Last:Eu não quero ¬¬

Lu:É o Matt ou o Mikami uu

Last: ¬¬"...você é cruel..

Lu: ;D

Tôu muuuiittooo inútil pra responder review XD  
Respondo tudin amanhã!  
É amanhã next chapter 8D I Hope 

Ja nééééé!!


	9. The calm after the Storm

Yoooo Minna-sama

Yoooo Minna-sama! 8D

Last:Segunda-feira né? ¬¬

Lu:Foi mal...é que eu to em provas D8

Last: Em que lugar você está mesmo no Band? ¬¬

Lu:Ei Last! Você é a Quarta de um orfanato de gênios..eu sou a 86ª de um colégio de Gênios D8! Não me culpe D8

Last:Que seja..começa logo a fic! ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOoO

Near estava sentado em sua cama , refletia sobre o que Hanna havia dito-o mais cedo...

Flashback

-Então quer dizer que esse projeto do L...é um disfarce para o plano de vocês? – o albino perguntava para a morena , enquanto enrolava uma mexa em seus dedos – E esse plano consiste em ajudar a Last a voltar a ser como antes? – Near estava um tanto pasmo , afinal , ele mesmo não havia percebido tal farsa , Hanna apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Flashback end

Near estava absolto em seus pensamentos , aquele plano tinha uma falha , uma enorme falha , Mello e Last nunca voltariam a se dar bem daquele modo , pior , era capaz de piorar a situação , se Matt ficasse no mesmo quarto que Last e Suchí no mesmo que Mello , era bem capaz de ocorrer uma certa devastação , afinal Mello iria começar a ter raiva de Matt , por ficar junto com Last , já Last iria odiar ainda mais Mello por este odiar Matt , Suchí que a essa altura já teria ficado mais íntima com Mello , defenderia o mesmo , Last não se seguraria e iria acabar virando inimiga de Suchí , como ele mesmo era um grande amigo de Last , ficaria do lado dela ,aumentando ainda mais a ira do loiro , mas Hanna ficaria do lado da amiga , voltando-se contra ele , isso Near não queria...é verdade que sentia falta de Last , afinal , Last era sua irmã..sua irmã mais velha , nada mais que isso , mas Hanna tinha algo de especial , algo que só ela possuía , não , não era apenas sua voz , era algo à mais...

O albino olhou para a morena que estava sentada ao seu lado , acariciando seus alvos cabelos , como uma mãe , e não uma irmã...

Se continuasse assim Near iria perder sua ..sua mais nova mãe , e isso não permitiria de jeito nenhum..precisava de um meio rápido e prático de se resolver o problema , algo que em apenas um dia resolvesse tudo e que não envolvesse muitas pessoas...foi então que o albino teve uma idéia , arriscada , talvez até muito arriscada , uma probabilidade de 30 por cento de dar certo..não...40 por cento , sim ,se conhecia bem Last , daria certo ,o albino sorriu..

-Hanna-san..- ele falou num sussurro – Eu já sei como dar um fim à briga de Melloe Last..

A morena se surpreendeu , mas pôs-se a escutar calmamente o plano do albino , e sim , parecia que iria dar certo..avisaria as outras imediatamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

L tomava chá em seu quarto , estava esperando Ale voltar , ela havia saído a algum tempo , Hanna havia chamado-a para falar sobre alguma coisa envolvendo Last e Mello , mas não entendeu muito bem do que se tratava , virou-se e viu uma Ale-ann com um misto de ansiedade e medo no rosto.

-O que foi Ale-san? – o detetive perguntou com um polegar no lábio

-Near teve uma idéia ótima – Ale falava sorrindo – mas é um tanto arriscada...

-Conte-me sobre ..- o detetive finalizou , pousando sua xícara em uma mesinha perto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooo

Mello estava deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama , Suchí estava na porta atendendo Hanna e Near , não falavam muito , Mello não deu atenção...viu Suchí sorrir , sorriu também , um movimento involuntário da parte dele ,que ao perceber , sacudiu a cabeça a voltou a sua atenção para uma barra de chocolate que comia.

Suchí lia o papel que Hanna havia entregado a ela , afinal , Hanna não podia falar sobre aquilo com o Mello ouvindo , Suchí leu e ficou pasma , mas pelo menos , concluiria o plano finalmente , devolveu o papel para Hanna e sorriu , estaria naquele local na hora marcada.

OoOOOOOooOoOOoo

Last jogava algum jogo em seu GBA quando alguém bateu na porta , não quis atender , olhou para Matt e este suspirou indo atender a porta , encontrou Hanna e Near na porta , e por incrível que pareça ,queriam falar com ele e não com a pequena , entregaram o papel para Matt , do mesmo jeito que fizeram para Suchí , Matt leu aquilo um pouco confuso , afinal , o que eles estavam tramando.

-Ta bem , eu a levarei...- foi o que o ruivo respondeu , a morena sorriu e saiu para arrumar tudo para o evento que aconteceria a seguir , Matt olhou para Last de relance , sinceramente , tudo o que via era uma clone feminina de Mello , talvez fosse por isso que gostava dela , como amiga, pois lembrava-o muito do Mello.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooO

A hora havia chego , eram exatamente 18:00 que o plano teve início , Matt levava Last contra sua vontade à um lugar que a pequena desconhecia , ela se debatia e tentava puxá-lo de volta ao quarto..em vão , se encontraram com Hanna e Near.

-Last-san! Posso perguntar uma coisa? – a morena falou sorridente ,a pequena apenas fitou-a , um comportamento estranho vindo de Hanna.

-Diga..- Last respondeu em seu tom entediado de sempre.

-Você não gosta dessa história de corrente , não é? – a morena sorria , Near se surpreendeu com a habilidade que Hanna tinha de modificar sua própria personalidade.

-O que você acha...-orgulhosa como sempre , fazia questão de responder de maneira rude.

-Certo então..sabe o que é isso? – Hanna tirou do bolso um molho de chaves de ferro , Last estranhou...por qual motivo teria ela tantas chaves..e pra que elas serviam?Seriam essas..

-Seriam..as chaves das algemas – os olhos de Last brilharam – Como as conseguiu?

-L-sama me disse , que eu poderia libertar as pessoas que eu desejasse..- Hanna disse marota –Eu posso te livrar do Matt..mas primeiro quero um favor seu..

-Diga..- Last era orgulhosa e não fazia favores..mas sua liberdade estava em jogo.

-Quero que você ponha uma venda em seus olhos..e entre nesta sala aqui..- Hanna apontou para uma grande porta de ferro , Last estranhou o comportamento da garota, afinal o que era aquilo , mas era o preço de sua liberdade e estava disposta a pagar.

-Certo...- a pequena disse derrotada.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-E isso seria necessário para...? – Mello indagou olhando L nos olhos , o detetive estava muito estranho , primeiro um projeto estranho para uma finalidade pior ainda , agora , oferecer a liberdade para ele , mesmo depois dizendo que quem não participasse serie expulso?Não era normal...

-Mello , isso você verá futuramente – L dizia olhando entediado para o loiro – Por hora ,apenas faça o que eu digo sim?

-Não!Quero uma boa explicação primeiro! – o loiro rugiu para o detetive , este apenas revirou os olhos,Mello era muito difícil de se lidar...

-Mello , confie em nós! – a menina dos olhos Jade disse calmamente – Será melhor para você!

-Eu quero uma explicação...sem explicação , nem pensar que eu farei o que vocês querem! O loiro falou indiferente , L suspirou ,odiava ter que apelar pra violência , mas se era isso que Mello queria...

Num movimento rápido , L passou uma rasteira em Mello , fazendo esse cair , segurou os braços do loiro e o imobilizou no chão , o loiro assutado se debatia , mas L era maior e mais pesado que ele , Suchí pegou uma a chave e tirou a corrente de Mello, enquanto Ale-ann vendava-o , L levantou- , mas continuou segurando-o , Mello gritava raivoso , tentava se libertar , inutilmente, Ale abriu a porta de ferro , a pequena já se encontra va lá , sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas e coma venda nos olhos , estranhou o barulho mas logo reconheceu a voz de Mello , fez menção de se levantar e tirar a venda dos olhos , Matt a segurou , Suchí pegou a corrente e ligou Mello e Last , logo depois , se retiraram rápido da sala e a trancaram rigorosamente , ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer com aqueles dois..

-ALGUÉM VAI MORRER POR ISSO! – a pequena socava ferozmente a porta , aquilo não estava nos planos , afinal , o que queriam fazendo aquilo? – EU ...VOU..FAZER..QUESTÃO..DE...QUEBRAR..TODA...SUAS..COROAS..DENTÁRIAS!! – Last gritava entre os socos , mas era inútil , o loiro apenas a observava.

-Deixa de ser idiota , isso é inútil! – ele dizia claramente inconformado – Alias , o que uma fraca como você poderia fazer para arrombar essa porta?

A pequena virou-se para o loiro com fúria saindo claramente de seus olhos , alguém sairia com uma fratura exposta ali..e esse alguém não era Last.. , sem dizer uma única palavra , ela apenas desferiu um soco direto na bochecha do loiro que andou alguns passos para trás , mas logo se recuperou , devolvendo o soco com mais força ,mas não teve tempo de respirar pois ela havia desferido um chute agora na lateral de sua cabeça , antes de cair , Mello puxou a corrente com força , fazendo a pequena cair no chão também, Mello aproveitou para imobilizá-la no chão , desferindo uma seqüência de socos na pequena , esta com os pés conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe dela , levantando-se rapidamente e caindo com o cotovelo primeiro em cima do loiro , do lado de fora , tudo o que podia se ouvir eram baques surdos , alguns gritos e um ou outro xingamento por parte de ambos os loiros.

-Near..acha que é seguro deixar que eles resolvam isso sozinhos? – Hanna perguntava aflita e assustada com a confusão de dentro da sala – afinal , quem garante que eles não se matarão lá dentro?

O albino sorriu – Não se preocupe , eu conheço Last e Mello muito bem.. – Near agora olhava nos olhos da Morena – Quer ir fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperamos?Isso pode demorar...

A morena sorriu – Claro! Vamos!

-Vamos ir comer alguma coisa.. – L convidava Ale-ann , Suchí e Matt , afinal , se algum dos órfãos da Wammy's vissem-nos sem as correntes , poderiam pensar que L não se importava mais com projeto , o que não era verdade , mas se os vissem sem as correntes , mas junto do L , poderiam pensar que L esta castigando-os por terem-no desobedecido .

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mas me diga Near.. – a morena falava pensativa enquanto caminhavam para o quarto – Afinal , porque quis ajudar-nos com o plano? - Near olhava para a morena de canto de olho – eu quero dizer...não senta falta da Last?Afinal ,ela era como uma irmã , não? Se Mello e Last fizerem as pazes , você e ela provavelmente não mais ficarão em um mesmo quarto...- a morena olhou para Near , este apenas começou a enrola r uma mecha em seus dedos.

-Sei muito bem disso , e sim sinto bastante a falta de Last – Near dizia olhando para baixo , Hanna sentiu um fisgada de ciúme , mas logo passou – Mas a verdade é que...se continuar assim e Mello ficar junto de Last novamente , provavelmente eu e você ficaremos juntos ...- a morena se assustou , olhou para Near que apresentava uma pequena coloração rosa no rosto – Isso é..se Hanna-san quiser , é claro..

Hanna sorriu - Não sei...- Hanna disse marota , fazendo Near olhar para ela – Isso depende..Near , você me dá permissão para ser sua nova irmã mais velha? – Hanna sorriu afagando os alvos cabelos de Near .

-Não..- disse ele olhando para Hanna , surpreendendo a garota – Você pode ser minha mãe...um nível mais alto que irmã...

Hanna abraçou o albino , e este respondeu ao abraço , afinal Hanna havia derrotado inteiramente a barreira entre ela e Near..

OoOoOOOOoOOOoOoOoOOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoo

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que os loiros estavam brigando ambos estavam em péssimo estado , mas nenhum dos dois fazia menção de parar . os dois ofegantes se preparavam para o golpe de misericórdia, ambos haviam levantado o punho , aquele que não se agüentasse de pé depois daquilo , era o perdedor , ambos num mesmo instante avançaram um para cima do outro , os dois levaram dano e caíram para trás no chão , tudo num mesmo instante , e nenhum se agüentava de pé , ofegantes , ambos de barriga para cima , pensavam igual , agiam igual ,sentiam igual...era como a mesma face da moeda , por isso eram amigos , por isso FORAM amigos. Last se sentia derrotada e com o orgulho quebrado ,assim como Mello , mas dentro de si sentia-se feliz ,fazia tempo que não encontrava um adversário à altura.Conseguiu ficar sentada , viu Mello se levantar e ficar sentado também , trocaram olhares , e pela primeira vez em meses , sorriram um para o outro.

- Não mudou nada mesmo Mello...- Last comentava limpando um pouco de sangue que escorria de sua boca – Continua forte como sempre...

-Ei , olhe para você mesma antes de falar de mim! – Mello dizia sorrindo – Faz tempo que ninguém consegue nem ao menos me atingir!

Riram um pouco , mas logo tudo ficou em silêncio de novo , ninguém falava nada , o único som que podia ser ouvido era o de suas respirações, haviam sim uma barreira entre eles , uma barreira que se formara desde o dia que brigaram , mas agora estava na hora de destruí-la...

-Ei Mello...- Last quebrou o silêncio chamando o loiro , este apenas olhou para a pequena - ..bem...do gênero..sobre aquilo,da classificação...bem..eu.. –Last tentava , tentava dizer " me desculpe" , mas não conseguia , o orgulho estava atrapalhando , seria uma tarefa simples para a maioria das pessoas , mas para Last não era...muito menos para Mello.

-Vamos esquecer sobre isso e continuar sendo como éramos antes!? – Mello cortou a pequena , e ela sorriu , não um sorriso doce, um sorriso a lá Last ...

-Certo! – disse recobrando o orgulho – Mas e então loiro , como é ficar acorrentado à Suchí? Quero dizer , ela não tem cara de que combine com você!- Mello virou ao ouvir falar de Suchí , uma pequena lembrança do que acontecera hoje mais cedo passou por sua mente ,e este corou um pouco , mas não tão pouco a ponto de não passar despercebido por Last .

-Heeeeeey você também... – Last pensou em como se sentiu mais cedo quando Matt ficou bem próximo , será que Mello também?! – Mello..por acaso..?

-Eu não sei! Não sei ta legal? É estranho! – o loiro rugiu e olhou para o chão ainda vermelho, Last sentou-se ao lado dele com um olhar tedioso.

-Você se sente como se nada mais importasse , apenas aquela pessoa , sente-se inferior e muito estranho por dentro , não sabe o que realmente está sentido ,se é raiva ,alegria , ou tristeza...quer se livrar da sensação , mas quer muito aquela determinada pessoa para si? – Mello se surpreendeu com a descrição perfeita do que sentira mais cedo feita por Last , como aquela menina , que antes nada sabia sobre o campo sentimental de um ser humano conseguir decifrar tão bem o sentimento que sentira?

-Como você...? – o loiro começou mas a pequena o cortou.

-Como sei? Simples ... –a pequena agora olhava para o chão , contraindo um pouco as sobrancelhas em seu olhar tedioso - já que você me contou sobre o que você sente , posso dizer que eu também me sinto assim perto do...- agora ela também tinha um belo traço avermelhado no rosto - ..Matt...agh..

O loiro se sentiu mais calmo , afinal , não era somente ele quem estava sentindo coisas estranhas perto de outra pessoa...

- Mas , você lembra...lembra que uma vez?...o loiro começou , sendo interrompido novamente pela pequena.

-Fizemos a promessa de nunca nos apaixonarmos? – a pequena disse com um semblante sério no rosto – É eu lembro...mas infelizmente..eu não sabia , que não dá pra controlar o sentimento..

-Fica sendo nosso segredo? – Mello perguntou , afinal , não queria que Suchí soubesse de nada..ainda..

-Com certeza! – Last também não queria que Matt soubesse de nada! Ora! Olhe para ela e olhe para o ruivo , porque realmente o ruivo poderia gostar de uma pessoa como ela?

OoOOOOOoOOOOooOOOoOooOOoOOOOOOoOoOOOooOoo

Gomeeeeeeen pela demora Minna , mas como eu havia dito ,estou em provas Dx

Reviews eu respondo depois das provas xD  
Já nééé!


End file.
